Optional Adventure Vol3 Death Calamy
by Histu
Summary: Optional Adventure Vol.3 Death Calamy


--Introdução—

[i"Inferno é um termo usado por diferentes religiões, mitologias e filosofias, representando a morada dos mortos, ou lugar de grande sofrimento e de condenação.[i

[i "Contam-se dezoito formas de infernos, sendo oito quentes, oito frios e mais dois infernos que são, na verdade, duas subcategorias de infernos: os da vizinhança dos infernos quentes e o infernos efêmeros. Esses dezoito que constituem o "Reino dos Infernos."[/i

Meio escuro

Há uma escada em espiral com cerca de 20 metros de largura que desce em torno de uma coluna grossa de barro

gritos de dor e sofrimento podem ser ouvidos neste caminho

10 Sombras correndo escada abaixo, com a visão gradativamente ficando clara, com a presença de algumas chamas envolta a escadaria

[i" Acima do reino dos infernos encontra-se o reino animal, o único dos vários reinos perceptível aos humanos e onde vivem as várias espécies. Acima deste encontra-se o mundo dos espíritos ávidos ou fantasmas. Os seres que nele vivem sentem constantemente sede ou fome sem nunca terem estas necessidades saciadas. O reino seguinte é o de Asura Os seus habitantes ali nasceram em resultado de acções positivas realizadas com um sentimento de inveja e competição e vivem em guerra constante com os deuses. O quinto reino é o dos seres humanos. É considerado como um reino de nascimento desejável, mas ao mesmo tempo difícil. A vida enquanto humano é vista como uma via intermédia, sendo caracterizada pela alternância das alegrias e dos sofrimentos. O último reino é o dos deuses (deva) e é composto por vários níveis ou residências. Nos níveis mais próximos do reino humano vivem seres que devido à prática de boas acções levam uma acção harmoniosa. Os níveis situados entre o vigésimo terceiro e o vigésimo sétimo são denominados como "Residências Ruras", sendo habitadas por seres que se encontram perto de atingir a iluminação e não voltarão a renascer como humanos." [/i

Hao: Correndo na Frente junto à Kurenai Preparem-se todos, o 1° inferno está quase ao nosso alcance...

LEuo: "1° Inferno" ?

Shura: Que encorajador isso ..

Ray: Cale-se uú nas costas de Shura Corra mais rápido seu pivete. olhando ichigo nas costas de Cloud, invejando ameaça ele de morte com o olhar

Ichigo: 

Tudo ficando vermelho e a visão retorcida pelo calor

A Escada deixa de ser espiral e passa a um caminho reto, com um portal gigante em seu fim

Hao: Ao Atravessar o Portal, ele nos separará e nos espalhará por toda o Inferno primário. Sobrevivam. Isso é tudo por enquanto.

Portal se abre

Todos entram em um portal em chamas

[i"O Conjunto dos Reinos eternos é chamado de "Os Reinos de Dharma". O Reino dos Infernos conta com a proteção e observação de Shiva e Shura, Deuses da Morte e Guerra. Reino dos Fantasmas Famintos conta com Aizeen, Deus da Dor. O Reino Asura conta com a própria Asura, deusa da Destruição. Enfim o Reino Animal Obtém a presença do Deus Kannon, deus do renascimento. Cada um dos Deuses provém de um fiel seguidor que além de ajudar em suas tarefas nos reinos, os protejem contra almas que se revoltam."[/i

Opional Adventure: The Death Calamy

--Dunas Auchy—

Narrador: Lembrando um deserto vasto e morto, localizado mais ao sudoeste do 1° Inferno, as Dunas de Auchy são temidas por todos os habitantes de todo o Reino dos Infernos. Ela é a passagem ilegal para o 4° Inferno onde é igualmente arenoso. O Deserto de Auchy é também lembrado por ser perigosamente infestado de Hül´s, criaturas flutuantes sem alma nem corpo (onde mais cedo eram almas mortais vazias e cometeram suicido levando consigo toda a desgraça acumulada) onde seu único propósito é exterminar qualquer coisa viva que entre em seu caminho.

Haru: recostado numa duna de areia, acorda e levanta, se esforçando Aw ++ que.. lugar é esse.. parece.. um deserto oo Observando o local com uma boa quantidade de pedras grandes, percebe alguém deitado sobre uma, sem se mover oo carai! Tira sua Blusa vermelha e amarra no ombro direito pelas mangas, devido ao calor incessante, e sobe, escalando a Pedra até seu topo OO ... Saber...

Saber: força os olhos, acorda e se senta olha pra Haru oferencendo um cantil de água o.o # N-não.. brigada 

Haru: Certeza? o.o olha o rosto de Saber machucado

Saber: S-sim uu# Ah.. não consegue mexer as pernas Aaaai 

Haru: Ah, desculpe, deixe-me ajuda-la D/ pega no colo e desce a pedra

Kimi: aparece do nada saindo de uma duna de areia LUUZZ BOHAHAHAHA... o.o olhando Saber no Colo de Haru er.. gomen D/ podem voltar ao relacionamento intimo de vocês

Saber: .. OO# soca Haru por reflexo e se joga no chão

Haru: T-T' Enfim, acho que somos apenas nós aqui o.o

Saber: hun.. é o-o

Kimi: Soah, a Saber sabe falar o.o nunca vi ela tão aberta assim.. o.o

Saber uu#

Haru: De qualquer jeito, temos que reencontrar os outros.

Céu claro fica totalmente preto em segundos em uma onda como se algo tampasse a passagem de luz

Saber: saca espada invisível

Haru: empunha a espada, avermelhada

Kimi: oo? Eu não fiz nada calma

Haru; Abaixe-se kimi! joga uma explosão de fogo pequena na direção da cabeça do kimi

Kimi: se joga no chão \xx\

Bola de fogo acerta uma criatura flutuadora encapuzada abre um buraco no meio dela a fazendo cair no chão

Kimi: AHH assusta com ele O que raios?!

Saber: chega perto pra ver se está morto

Criatura no chão agarra perna da Saber, e começa a sugar energia vital nesse encontro

Haru: corta o braço fora Saber... segura ela pra não cair de fraca

Saber: Eu estou bem 

Kimi: retira uma espada de osso em cada mão YÁ! ÒÓ oo olha sua barriga uma outra criatura do nada atravessa o corpo de Kimi com uma mão Fantasma kimi fica com a pele ressecando H...help...

Haru: Caralho, corta o braço da criatura fora, chuta ela pra trás e chuta o braço dentro de Kimi, já branco de fraco, pra fora

Kimi: recuperando, deitado no chão

Saber: Haru! enfrentando 3 criaturas

Haru: Droga... Saber... Maldição! vendo dezenas de criaturas em frente O QUE RAIOS É ISSO AQUI?!

--Prisão Primária—

Narrador: A denominada Prisão Primária é para onde almas de crimes leves como desrespeitos ao próximo em exagero são enviadas. Eles percorrem todo um caminho até o 16° Inferno, percorrendo os 8 quentes e os 8 frios em uma trilha exclusiva como castigo. Também é mandado para esse local, almas cujas mortes foram perante Deuses. Os "prisioneiros" dificilmente terminam sua rota e caso caem de exaustão, eles são levados de volta e começam a percorrer o caminho todo novamente. Há apenas dois guardas por prisão, sem necessidade de mais que isso, já que não tem para onde fugir...

Leuo: sentado no telhado, encostado numa suposta chaminé observando o céu negro com uma lua vermelha com duas listras roxas nela Aiai... O que eu não daria para ter um pouco de chá agora... Cadê aquele peste? -- escuta alguma algazarra dentro da prisão fica de ponta cabeça e olha pela janela o¨o,\

Shura: Voa na parede de costas graças a um soco potente Vendo um grande brutamontes musculoso, careca com uma barba que vai em laço até o peito

Grande Mesoppo: soca mais uma vez, erra e explode a parede atrás de Shura

Shura: Maldito.. rola pro ladoFarei você me dizer Ò-Ó ... olhos verdes zangados bracelete ativa e transmite à mãe dele um arco Verde de Luz se prepara para atirar

Grande Mesoppo: xuta barriga de Shura, o atravessando 2 paredes HaHAHA! Baixinho... Quem Você acha que é para vir aqui na MINHA prisão e exigir respostas hein? soca de novo

Shura: abaixa parede explode rola pelo meio das pernas e atira uma flecha certeira na coluna espinhal não demonstra nenhuma emoção facial

Leuo: olhando o¨o,\

Prisioneiros: se amontoando cochichando e gritando

Grande Mesoppo: geme de dor vira num soco extra potente, distorce a imagem do ar envolta seu punho no caminho

Shura: pula e fica sobre o braço dele o chão explode em uma onda sônica aponta uma flecha pro meio da testa do Grande Mesoppo Agora responda minha pergunta...

Grande Mesoppo: Sorri suando Você descobrirá sozinho... além de que, não irá muito longe se fizer isso... ultimas palavras, levou uma flechada na testa e caiu para trás

Shura: droga... desfaz o arco se vira e dá de cara com um punho grande vindo em sua direção, de um prisioneiro musculoso igual ao Mesoppo

Leuo: aparece na frente de Shura, segurando e soco com a palma da mão prisioneiro para por 5 segundos, e cai com várias marcas de chutes na barriga e cuspindo sangue, inconsciente Já chega disso, Vamos embora. Temos que encontrar Hao e os outros.

Shura: Não, ainda não... jogando cadeiras no chão, remexendo nos papéis sobre uma mesa

Leuo: O que raios você está fazendo? o.õ

Shura: para e olha para Leuo aponta para uma janela, mostrando um estreito caminho com um portal escrito 2° Inferno Muitos prisioneiros foram marchando para lá.

Leuo: E Daí? o.õ

Shura:... Tenho a impressão, não, tenho certeza. Meu pai estava entre eles. oo

-- lugar aleatório do inferno –

Cloud: acorda força os olhos aw ++ 

Hao: Dia..

Cloud: Yo... o-o... oo... vendo Hao em seu tamanho normal

Hao: Que? o.o o inferno é quase meu reino uu acha que eu ficaria pequeno aqui ainda? Meu corpo se assimila com o espaço contínuo dessa dimensão oõ não sabe o que está dizendo

Cloud: Hmm.. o-o faz sentido burro o¬o

Hao: faz uma chama na mão

Cloud: Legal o-o faz uma tbm a minha é maior XD

os dois lançam simultanamente em uma mesma direção

bola de fogo unida desviada repentinamente, alguém invisível se mostra

Shydo: visível agora, Cabelos espetados por uma faixa na testa, com um manto verde velho humpf.. quem raios são vocês?

Hao: capa balançando ao vento Acredita mesmo que diremos?...

Cloud: Eu sou Cloud.. e ele é o Hao Asakura oó somos da terra, viemos para

Hao: spirit of fire soca cloud '

Shydo: sorriso então é isso…. Bom.. adeus jovens...

Cloud: Acha que vai escapar assim sem dizer quem é você? Ò.Ó avança, jogando um trovão na sua direção

Shydo: desaparece e aparece em fração de milésimo logo ao lado de Cloud mostrando uma mão enfaixada fechada

Cloud: parado rápido.. cospe sangue cai no solo

Shydo: fecha os olhos

Hao: olhando ... Quem é você guerreiro...?

Shydo: Apenas me chame de Shydo... olhando Cloud no chão sorri de novo Adeus... vento passa e Shydo torna-se invisível

Hao: fica sozinho, olhando o céu preto e sentindo um vento medonho

--Dunas Auchy—

Haru: junto com Saber e Kimi cercado pelas criaturas, encostados em uma das pedras Estamos perdidos... avaçando, atacando ondas de fogo e recuando de novo

Saber: se defendendo de quem chega perto

Kimi: ainda se recuperando

Saber: mão da criatura passa rapidamente por sua cabeça, desmaia

Haru: Saber!! OO To ferrado... Pense 

Uma luz brilha reluzente sobre a pedra, como uma estrela

alguém salta de sua superfície, vira no ar e cai de joelhos logo diante Haru

Haru: assustado e surpreso imóvel ...? OO

Um homem de cabelos caidos nos ombros da altura de Haru ou menor, com uma manta bege, estende sua mão ao alto, mostrando uma luva clara Ela cria uma explosão luminosa

Arco íris de diversas formas e sentidos saem de sua mão, iluminando fortemente as criaturas, as assustando e as fazendo recuar, até não sobrar nenhuma

Haru: se apóia em joelhos, cansado cai na areia desmaiado

--portal para o 2° Inferno—

Narrador: Por trás de um portal asteca, uma faixa bastante estreita de "terra" como um corredor, está uma luz vermelha distorcida pelo calor. Lá é a entrada do 2° Inferno, uma terra sem perdão. Onde criaturas fantasmagóricas andam livremente. E é lá que a aventura realmente começa.

Kurenai: sentada esperando o povo chegar ainda bem que acabei aqui direto D ai não preciso ficar andando... espero que todos venham pra casão e salvos... segurando ray e ichigo dormindo presos num genjutsu ray sonhando um Cloud transando com Sephiroth, e ichigo sonhando com Cloud transando com ele e o sephiroth

Shura e Leuo aparecem

Shura: Yoo o.o/

Leuo: Yo cabelo feio o.o/

Kurenai: Leuo XD

Haru e kimi cegando apoiando Saber nos ombros

Kurenai!! corre e socorre eles usa um chakra verde de medicos

Leuo: Não sabia desse seu poder o.o

Kure: Nem eu o.o'

Hao chega com Cloud desmaiado

Kure: socorre ele também

Narrador: E Então eles se encontraram novamente. Passaram o resto da noite descansando em um escudo de genjutsu ao redor para ngm os perceber. Passaram horas discutindo o que aconteceu com cada um. Sobre as criaturas do deserto, Shydo, os prisioneiros... e enfim dormiram. Eles precisariam descansar, o 2° Inferno estava na frente deles. Pois é, estavam no Inferno Haru, Shura, Kimi, Kurenai, Leuo, Cloud, Hao, Ichigo, Saber e Ray em busca de maior poder para iniciar uma guerra final contra Váh e trazer novamente a paz para o mundo e voltarem para suas respectivas casas. Conseguiriam eles esse poder? Quem é o misterioso encapado que apareceu perante Haru? E sobre o improvável pai de Shura? A resposta virá... continuem acompanhando.

-- 8° Inferno Gelado—

--Palácio de Shura—

Shydo: ajoelhado perante Budha Shura

Budha Shura: em frente à 4 tochas de fogo alto, a imagem de 4 pessoas nelas

Voz: Estamos aqui enfim Shura.. o que diabos você quer? Tenho mais coisas à fazer...

Budha Shura: Meus irmãos... Temos intrusos bastante... interessantes...

--Fim #1—

Cap2

Narrador: O 2° Inferno, ou Inferno de Lorência, é um local bastante triste. Gritos e Gemidos de sofrimento são ouvidos a todo instante, resultantes de lutas entre os próprios demônios, ou almas que não superaram seu Carma, sempre visando um maior respeito. Dentre os mais variados tipo de demônios se destacam os alados e os gigantes.

--2° Inferno(lado direito)—

Haru: defende um soco de um Gigante com sua espada, pula girando no ar com sua espada em mãos e corta o braço do gigante fora como uma hélice

Gigante: geme de dor e recua

Haru: pula no braço dele e corre até sua cabeça finca a espada no crânio dele, aproveita o instante, se apóia na base da espada e se joga pra cima no ar, em frente a um demônio alado semelhante a um morcego WAHHH!!! os punhos pegam fogo, e socam o demônio, que voa para trás e bate de costas contra uma rocha Haru volta para o chão, e se prepara para atacar novamente

--

Kurenai: cercada por 4 gigantes todos atacam simultaneamente corpo de kurenai se transforma em sakuras, pétalas rosas, e se espalham pelo ambiente. O céu fica verde e árvores gigantes crescem envolta deles. As árvores tomam vida e seus galhos afiados começam a perfurar os corpos do gigantes os gigantes caem no chão Kurenai sorri fácil xD

--

Kimi: lançando ossos em direção aos demônios alados

Demônio: desviando, investe contra kimi no solo

Kimi: pula sobre as costas do demônio e começa a voar sobre ele Iiihá XD

Demônio: Griouppgü!! gritando

Kimi: vendo mais dois demônios alados vindo em sua direção no ar acerta uma lança ossuda na testa de um deles, e manobra o outro para bater de frente com o que ele está em cima os dois se batem, kimi pula fora em direção ao pescoço de um gigante

Gigante: soca kimi antes de chegar

Kimi: voa numa parede rochosa argh.. isso dói pega duas espadas de seu corpo e avança lutando contra o gigante

Gigante: não consegue defender por seu tamanho, começa a levar muitos cortes até que levou um em seu pescoço. Jorrando sangue, cai e morre

--

Shura: voa para trás com um chute de um gigante se recupera rapidamente e pula para cima, desviando de um soco em sua direção atira uma flecha certeira em direção ao pescoço dele

Gigante: segura a flecha verde no ar, e a desfaz

Shura: assustado rola por entre as pernas do gigante e começa a atirar uma seqüência de flechas nas costas dele

Gigante: atingido nas costas AHHHHHHH se vira irritado e cerca Shura numa rocha

Shura: Droga droga droga! se protege de um soco

Cloud: aparece em frente Shura joga com força a espada contra o punho do gigante, a espada entra e atravessa o corpo dele, saindo pelas costas e o deixando cair no chão morto Ah droga... nojento uu'

Shura: ... 

--

a um lugar afastado dali

Hao: sentado, vendo Kurenai fazendo um genjutsu, kimi sendo sádico, Haru testando seus limites e Shura não conseguindo derrotar nem 1 gigante sequer. Ah Deus.. o.o Shura não está nada bem...

Leuo: Pois é o.o

Hao: E Shura parece estar em seus limites, temos que fazer algo...

Leuo: Sim sim /hum e pq vc não está me forçando a sair daki e treinar com eles? escuta uma explosão do seu lado, chá cai da xícara droga --

Hao: estou ciente de suas habilidades.

Leuo: Ah, ok o.o melhor pra mim enche a xícara de novo

Hao: Cadê as meninas e o ichigo?

Leuo: Ahn, devem estar passeando por aí o.o

Hao: ...

Leuo: Ok, ok, to indo --' sai

--Reino dos Fantasmas Famintos (Zona nobre)—

Budha Asura: Kazuma, dados.

Kazuma: aparece perante eles, fiel servo de Asura Invasores da Terra. Estão em 10 no total. Nomes completos totais desconhecidos. Níveis totais de poderes desconhecidos, níveis mínimos conhecidos, baixos. Chegaram no 1° Inferno através da entrada limitada Hell mais Fraco: Shura, Garoto da Terra.

Budha Aizeen: Coincidência...? sorri

Budha Shura: ... Shydo.

Shydo: aparece Eu tive a oportunidade de confrontar contra Asakura Hao e Cloud. Cloud provém de um alto poder de destruição, porém tem uma limitada locomoção. Hao provém de um alto índice em todos os aspectos, poderia dizer que sem dúvida teremos problemas com ele.

Budha Shiva: começa a rir alto Asakura Hao Este nome não lhes é familiar? Chonchu, Histórico.

Chonchu: aparece e entrega-lhe um livro

Budha Shiva: Asakura Hao, Oyunda Shion, Haru Glory e Cloud Strife e Leuo Br andão O Quinteto de guereiros que vieram até o inferno a centenas de anos?

Budha Asura: Cloud Strife! irritado

Budha Shura: Eles estão de volta?

Budha Aizeen: sorrindo escutei o suficiente... vamos Iruka..

Iruka: Sim senhor... sai junto com Aizeen

Budha Shura: Eu me lembro, mas qual foi o destino deles?

Budha Shiva: rindo foi.. sombrio 

--2° Inferno(lado esquerdo)—

um gigante é fatiando na vertical

Saber: guarda espada uu

Ichigo: AHH fazendo poses com um fundo rosa vc viu o tamanho daquele monstro HOR-RÍ-VEL?! O Ele me lembrou o meu antigo mordomo o que no final virou meu namorado mas isso é indiferente uu ele quase matou a genteeee ;O; eu quase

Ray: chuta Cala boca caralho oo

Ichigo: chutado SUA GROSSA ÇÇ acha que tem moral pra encostar UM DEDO EM MIM SUA CADELA? ;O; e afinal o que viemos fazer nesse lugar I-MUN-DO uu?

Ray: Você eu não sei oo a Saber veio treinar escondida já que o hao não deixava e eu segui ela...

Leuo: Aí estão vocês o.o

Ray: Leuo \o.o

Ichigo: Cadê o Cloud? çOç

Ray: O cloud é meu uu

Saber: lutando contra 6 gigantes e um alado não conseguindo dar conta

Leuo: Ajuda aí? o.O'

Saber: Não, eu, eu vou conseguir. espada brilha, cresce pula alto, mão esquerda brilha, junta ela à espada AHHH um Canhão de luz é disparada em direção a eles e são todos pulverizados ... fica olhando a mão esquerda cansada

escurece

Leuo: Bah.. melhor voltarmos logo...

Saber: fraca, cai

Ichigo: AHHH eu tenho medo de escuro ;; ME PROTEJA LEUO ;O;

Leuo: lá longe com ray e Saber deixando Ichigo falando sozinho

Ichigo: EEEEI ;;

um grito de um gigante e uma explosão acontece mais além o vento causado é forte contra eles

Ichigo: O que foi isso?! çç

Ray: voando, se segura em Leuo

Leuo: se segurando no solo Mas o quê?

vento passa

alguém encapado correndo junto com uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, perseguidos de um exército de gigantes

Leuo: Quem...? -

Homem: retira uma espada, se vira e se enfia em meio ao exercito em meio ao exército sai um dragão mais gigante azulado de olhos vermelhos, dá uma volta no ar e se choca contra o exército outra mega explosão acontece

Ray: Mas essa não é...

Ichigo: Que MEDOOOOOOHHH ;O;

Leuo: deita saber no chão, e corre em direção à ele

--2° Inferno (lado direito)—

Hao: sentado, observando todos

Haru: em seu limite já cercado por inúmeros gigantes e demônios olhos ficam vivos ainda roupas começam a pegar fogo, e o corpo ficar mais vermelho

Hao: sorri Level-up...

Haru: um circulo de fogo envolve Haru e começa a se expandir eliminando tudo que encosta OVERHEAT!!! cai no chão e o poder acaba

Shura: olhando ...

Kurenai: o tempo de morte dos gigantes dentro dos genjutsus diminui

Cloud: domina firaga em uma mão invocando um blizzara fraco na outra mão lança os dois juntos euaindanãodeinomeAAAHHHH!!! gigante pulverizado

Shura: ... lançando as mesmas flechas ainda para e desiste

Kimi: brincando de cavalinho com os demônios alados ainda

Hao: percebendo algo errado

demônio diferente dos demais

Cloud: lutando contra ele demônio se esquiva facilmente e chuta barriga de Cloud

Demônio: joga pedras na Kurenai destruindo seu genjutsu vai em direção à Haru e ataca

Hao: aparece instantaneamente em sua frente, protegendo Haru, deste contato, o corpo do demônio pega fogo Quem é você?

Demônio: não afetado pelo fogo pula para trás tira uma máscara e sorri

Todos: oo

demônio tem uma aparência igual à de Leuo, porém com uma pele escura e fria. Sorriso medonho

Demônio: Prazer em conhecer vocês, meu nome é Leuo Brandão, ou se quiserem Dark Leuo.

Fim cap 2

Cap 3

--2° Inferno quente (Lado Direito)--

Dark Leuo: Prazer em conhecer vocês, meu nome é Leuo Brandão, ou se quiserem Dark Leuo.

Hao: assustado Afastem-se todos!

Dark Leuo: Asakura Hao... Quanto tempo se passou desde a última vez q nos vimos

Hao: sorriso Eu estava torcendo para que vcs demorassem um pouco mais...

Cloud: Vc foi pelo caminho das sombras Leuo..? o.o

Kurenai: Shh oo soca

Dark Leuo: Bom, estou a serviço de nossos mestres você sabe...

Hao: Ainda com o "nossos"?

Dark Leuo: Vamos lá Hao.. ainda tem tempo...

Haru: Hao...? o.o

Hao: Agora não Haru, mais tarde eu explico tudo a vocês...

Dark Leuo: Me parte o coração presenciar tal ato Hao, Lhes provido livre arbítrio caso interesse-se em compartilhar tais lembranças com vossa companhia...

Hao: Bah... abre o sobretudo, fica com a barriga de fora, mostrando uma espada vermelha semi-flamejante Diga logo o que você quer... traidor...

Dark Leuo: Se é assim que desejas... estala os punhos

--2° Inferno Quente (Lado Esquerdo)--

Leuo: correndo em direção ao exército de gigante dá um grande salto e cai de costas com o homem encapado 'Bawa /

Homem: vira pra trás chute em direção à barriga Vc de novo!

Leuo: defende com o braço Ei o.õ

Homem: tira capuz.. Leuo... é Você, Você mesmo? oo revela-se Hitsu

Leuo: claro que sou eu ..' tem algum outro Leuo por aqui? ¬¬

Hitsu: Na verdade... se abaixa escapando de um chute de um gigante Bom, deixa queto, os outros estão aqui tbm?o.o Hyourinmaru! ÒÓ Dragão surge mais uma vez e "limpa" um caminho entre o exercito

Leuo: cercado por mais de 20, cruza os braços e fecha os olhos

20 Gigantes: atacam simultaneamente

Leuo: dá um pequeno giro em torno de si mesmo os 20 gigantes caem mortos cuspindo sangue e com marcas de chutes no corpo Ah sim, tão todos mais pra lá...

Hitsu: Legal, legal \o agora xô xô ;D pula alto

Leuo: salta para fora ao lado de uma mulher encapada tbm Yo.. ;D

Hitsu: estende o braço na direção dos gigantes restantes Hadou#75 Prision Cutter! uma implosão acontece, uma área esférica em torno deles implode e elimina toda a matéria

--

Saber: deitada no solo, sob proteção (?) de ichigo e ray

Ichigo: eu não quero ficar mais aqui ;-; eu quero voltar pro MEU Cloud T-T ¬

Ray: é MEU Cloud uu

Ichigo: Foi ele que te abriu a pedra e te libertou? UU hein? U-----U NÃO... pq ele abriu para mim só.

Ray: Ui X ele abriu pra você? ;D

Ichigo: sim ;x abriu bem aberto

Ray: então eu quero que você se foda, e o Cloud será meu uu

Ichigo: Apostado uu

Voz: Posso entrar na brincadeira? ;D aparece uma sombra mascarada

Ichigo: Claro que pode, vão perder mesmo uu

Ray: soca q-quem? pega uma faca

Sombra: Tira uma máscara

Ray: D vc me assustou Haru...

Dark Haru: perdão xD vai até a Saber Ela é a mais importante né?

Ichigo: EU-ZI-NHA sou a mais importante princesa uu

Dark HAru: oõ' to vendo...

Ray: o.o pq Haru?

Dark Haru: vendo Hitsu, Leuo e uma mulher chegarem perto

Hitsu: Aquele é Haru?

Leuo: ... Ele está estranho... Ele não costuma vestir preto...

Dark Haru: Yoo //// pega Saber e coloca ela no ombro

Ray: joga a faca no D.Haru Vc não é o meu haru! ÒÓ

Ichigo: -

D.Haru: pega a faca no ar ora ora... menininha corajosa xD

Leuo e Hitsu voltam junto a elas

Hitsu: HAru...? o.o

D.Haru: YOOO Hitsu-sama XD/ Como está aí?

Hitsu: o que? o.o

Leuo: Esse não é o haru, definitivamente!

em uma fração de milésimo está DarkHaru com sua espada defendendo um chute de Leuo

Leuo: abismado

DarkHaru: bota a mão no peito de Leuo e brilha o punho Leuo é arrastado ferozmente atravessando uma pedra com o impacto

Hitsu: pega sua espada sente um choque e cai de joelhos mas...?

DarkHaru: Tenham uma Boa Noite \ pula e desaparece no ar carregando Saber

--Castelo de Váh—

Váh: sentado em sua Cadeira ...

Kadin: O chefia ta nervoso com o desaparecimento deles... /Hum

Shin: Bah...

Kadin: Você sabe de algo sobre isso Shin? ;D Quer dividir conhecimentos?

Kah: sentada em seu trono ao lado de Váh com uma taça de vinho ... acorrentada na cadeira

Naty: abre a porta do castelo acompanhada de DK Váh, eu tenho a localização deles... entrega algo parecido com papel escrito

Váh: Mas.. como vc conseguiu isso?

Naty: Eu tenho minhas maneiras 

Shin: Vai até Dk e fala baixo Não sei o que pretende revelando seu verdadeiro poder livremente assim... No que raios vc está pensando?

DK: Não esquente meu amigo Shin Não é nada demais...

Shin: ... se algo acontecer de errado, a primeira coisa que farei é matar você...

DK: Obrigado pela intimidação

Váh: rindo alto olhos tornam-se vermelhos brilhantes Então não preciso me preocupar... volta a se sentar Espero que terminem logo com isso e voltem para mim... rindo

--2° Inferno Quente (Lado Direito)--

DarkLeuo: abaixa o punho contra Hao Enfim, Boa noite a todos os presentes, espero que tenham um agradável tempo. desaparece do nada

Hao: Vc veio ganhar tempo em troca de quê...?

Leuo, Hitsu, Ray, Ichigo e uma mulher chegam

Ichigo: se joga nocloud ;;

Ray: xuta ichigo no ar e pula no Cloud primeiro uu

Ichigo MEU VESTIDO SUA VACA LEITOSA ;O;

Hisu: Yo minna-san o.o/

HAru: Hitsu! OO

Shura: observa Hitsu ferido de Batalhas….

Kurenai: Hitsuu!

Kimi: E quem é aquela? O.o aponta pra mulher

Hitsu: Ah sim, Gente, Esta mulher esta perdida no Deserto assim como a gente, foi mandada para cá e está sobrevivendo sozinha por mais de 3 meses hoje... Chega mais aí e se apresente

Mulher: tira o Capuz mulher Ruiva Olá, Meu nome é Naru #

Todos: OO

Shura: não conhece oov

Voz: Hun... estão todos juntos se apresentando, já é Hora de vc me apresentar tbm Hao... pula de uma rocha alta um homem encapado com um bracelete luminoso

Haru e Kimi: OO

Hao: Se já está aqui pq vc mesmo não se apresenta? uu'

Homem: tira o capuz, cabelos brancos caídos nos olhos azuis-esverdeados Olá, me chamem de Shion D

Todos: SHION?! OO

Hao: '

[Flashback

andando por cima de uma superfície Gelada, cheio de montanhas geladas, Haru, Shion, Hao, Leuo e Cloud

Cloud: O palácio ali, atrás da montanha!

Shion: Vamos...

Hao: enfrentando um forte vento gelado com dificuldade

Leuo: Bom, Logo estaremos lá, mesmo com vossas dificuldades, hai de termos de alcança-lo...

HAru: Hehey xD

--

Um quarto com 4 escadas para direções opostas, os 5 ao centro

Leuo: se afasta um pouco deles

aparecem os 4 Budas os cercando

Eles: Mas o que?!

Budha Shura: Obrigado Leuo...

Leuo: ao lado de Shura

Hao: Traidor... eu desconfiava! mão pegando fogo

Budha Aizeen: Acho que não... estende a mão na direção dele solta uma onda azul que o derruba

um circulo alquímico prende os 4 no centro da sala raios negros saem dele

Haru: Não! pega Hao e Joga longe, por uma janela, fora do palácio enquanto os Budhas recitam uma alquimia e Leuo começa a ser atraído pelo circulo alquímico contra sua vontade

Leuo: Mas.. não era o que vos combinais com minha pessoa!!!!

Cloud: segura Shion e joga fora tbm Se salvem, vocês dois, e salvem esse mundo... puxa Leuo junto com eles

3 gritos

[/flashbak

Hao: Nunca mais encontrei Shion, e consegui abrir um caminho para a Terra, como abri para o Inferno antes. E de Lá, Váh ainda enfraquecido, não conseguiu evitar que eu fosse para o outro mundo. O Nosso.

Shura: ... levanta e sai

Shion: Esses dois mundos são paralelos. As pessoas que existem em um, ao perecerem, voltam à sua existência no outro. E assim vai, mas desde que Váh chegou, mudanças aconteceram como essa regra ser banida e uma pessoa ser dividida em duas personalidades para cada mundo.

Hao: Dark Leuo, Dark Haru, e outros Darks eram nossos companheiros no Passado. Eles foram aprisionados e transformados em espíritos negros, obedecendo às ordens dos Budhas. E agora, seqüestrando Saber, uma das salvadoras disso tudo, eles planejam nos vencer, e aumentar seu exército Dark. E não temos opção, temos de ir em busca dela.

Todos: ... Hai \õ

Haru: Ué... Cadê o Shura? O.o

--3° Inferno Quente—

Shura: sozinho, andando pelo deserto Fraco... droga eu sou fraco! Eu estou só dependendo dos outros para ganhar batalhas! Ç-Ç maldição... eu vou ficar forte... vou sim!

Budha Aizeen: observando de um ponto alto ...

Fim cap3

Cap 4

Ichigo: SUA PUTA ;O; correndo

Ray: fugindo de ichigo, segurando sua coroa Bohaha 

Kurenai: sentada junto à Cloud e Leuo Olhando Shion -

Cloud: Er... o-o' alô kurenai?

Kurenai: -

Leuo: Bah, esquece ela uu é a mágica dos personagens aparentemente fodões de cabelos brancos... tomando Chá Explosão acontece atrás de Leuo --

Haru:Mas então, vc ficou 3 meses sozinha por aqui? Como conseguiu? Oo

Naru: Bem # é foi complicado, eu tive que fugir bastante dos demonios, mas ainda bem que fui salva por hitsu aqui, quando estava no 1° inferno eu ficava apenas escondida...

Haru: Awn... que coisa / Olhe já está amanhecendo... cobre com uma manta a Naru

Naru: Sim.. observando a bela cena ... Observa uma explosão gigante o.o

Kimi: voando Essa foi a tentativa número 7 ...

Sentados mais afastados estavam Hitsu, Shion e Hao

Hitsu: Bom, o que fazemos agora? Saber sequestrada pelos Darks... e nem sinal deles...

Shion: na verdade, achar eles não será difícil, eu sei o caminho, mas nunca o enfrentei... parece que é cheio de demônios mais fortes que o normal...

Hao: Acredito que não progrediremos muito mais que isso com esses demonios. Não temos tempo também para treinarmos mais. O Relógio está contra nós.

Shion: Então, ficaremos por aqui mais um dias e vamos atrás deles? Tem também o caso de seu amigo que sumiu...?

Hao: Ele era fraco, apenas um peso para nós, não é da Terra, ele já nasceu aqui.

Hitsu: Você é horrível oov

Hao: Decidido... uu descansaremos e depois veremos o que fazer...

Shion: Yessir...

Hitsu: ok o.o/

--1° Inferno Gelado—

Dark Leuo: Em breve, eles estarão aqui... uu

Dark Haru: Sim sim XD/ Vamos nos divertir um pouco Bohaha

Voz feminina: Está tudo pronto para o gran finalle uu 

Dark Cloud: aparece do nada Sim sim, Kure e eu terminamos já...

Saber: amarrada, desmaiada

Narrador: Em uma grande montanha vermelha, cinco arenas terrosas e escuras se espalham em sentido base-topo, com cerca de 1 km² cada arena. Pacientemente 4 indivíduos esperam seus oponentes...

--3° Inferno Quente—

Shura: cansado cercado por inumero demônios gigantes com machados afiados Arg... atirando flechas na testa de cada um, por vez Malditos!

Gigante: chuta

Shura: voa lecrimejando Eu serei mais forte! flechas com um brilho mais intenso perfurando os monstros

Gigante: agarra Shura por trás para o outro matar ele

Gigante: vai num soco em direção à barriga

Shura:... droga. fecha os olhos

Uma lança de energia verde atravessa o corpo de todos os gigantes, passando por cima da cabeça de Shura Uma onda de vento forte o faz perder equilibrio

Shura: Mas hun? oo vendo uma sombra em meio à poeira

Sombra: Ufa, finalmente encontrei você xD não foi ensinado que não pode sair sozinho?

--Hell´s Stairway—

Narrador: a Stairway do inferno localiza-se no 4° Inferno, é uma trilha escondida, começando por dentro de uma das montanhas dessa região cadeiosa, a desconhecida Hell Fantasy. O 4° inferno quente (além do 8°) é o único caminho para a região conhecida como os Infernos Gelados. A Stairway termina no pico da montanha mais alta do inferno, a sufocante Heaven´s Edge, com 3 mil metros em média no 1° Inferno Gelado. Não há pressão atmosférica, mas é inabitada devido à baixíssima temperatura de solitos 100° negativos.

Todos: encapados

Hao: Kurenai, kimi, contamos com você.

Kurenai: Sim senhor. faz um In com as mãos, produz um Genjutsu envolvendo ela, kimi, Naru, Ray e Ichigo Boa sorte... desaparecendo

Shion: à você tbm

Kurenai: sorri vermelha e desaparece por completo

ao entrarem na montanha, se surpreendem em ver um céu azul, árvores, pássaros felizes semelhante à Terra natal. Olham para trás e Veem uma porta, uma simples porta se fechando à uma árvore

Hitsu: Que lugar liindo o.o

Cloud: wow -

Hitsu: Mas.. o que é isto?

Hao: A Hell Fantasy. Lembro-me bem deste lugar. Atenção. Esse lugar exerce uma força inacreditavelmente pesada sobre corpos fracos, ou seja, quanto mais vocês se machucarem aqui dentro, menos força vital você tem e mais triste o ambiente se torna.

Cloud: Não entendi

Hao: vá se foder então e aprenda sozinho uu

Leuo: aceita chá hao? D'

Voz: Sejam Bem vindos viajantes aventureiros \o

Todos: posição de ataque

Voz: se materializa sobre uma pontezinha Dark Cloud

D.Cloud: joga um pequeno meteoro no ar, que explode e exibe uma imagem ao vivo, projetada em um plano de fogo negro Mostra Saber presa pelas mãos, pendurada no teto, punhos vermelhos quase sangrando, com a roupa rasgada, esfolada, e desmaiada

Cloud: Maldito! empunha a espada

D. Cloud: que lindo esse som se referindo aos pássaros, sabiás cantando e um so de cachoeira a imagem volta e mostra um relógio com ratos demonios aprisionados numa gaiola Quando der o tempo, nossos amiguinhos ali sairão de suas jaulas e roerão a corda, e então dê um tchau à sua querida amiga / mostra na imagem uma piscina congelada com enormes e grossos espinhos como estalagmites saindo do chão, tão próximos que não há chance de sobrevivência caso caia ali

Hao: olhando Era só o que estava faltando... Cloud.

Cloud: Hai.

Hitsu: Até mais tapa no ombro de Cloud acompanha Hao, Haru e Leuo por trás de Dark Cloud, continuando o Caminho da Stairway

--5° Inferno Quente—

Ichigo: Estou morrendo de preocupação com meu cloud ;-;

Ray: MEU cloud, vc quer dizer uu

Kimi: E eu ngm quer não? ;D se oferece pra Ray

Ray: chuta o saco uu

Naru: rindo

Kurenai: para de andar ... joga uma kunai no ar kunai é rebatida do nada

Dark Kurenai: aparece Descobriu minha localização.. meus parabéns... isso me deixa tão, excitada lambendo uma shuriken

Kurenai: sorri Sabia que não ia ser tão fácil... Kimi, continue com a missão. Os Confio à você.

Ichigo: AHHHH ;O; MAS QUE MODELITO HOR-RÍ-VEL PRETO É ESSE? UU

Kimi: soca a nuca de ichigo, o desmaiando sinto muito, Ray vamos! sai correndo

Dark Kure: Eu acho que não. aparece uma cópia na frente deles comuma espada apontada para o pescoço de Ray

Ray: Continua correndo, atravessa a ilusão some de vista com kimi e ichigo

D. Kure: Ora ora, já os deixou avisados... que.. sexy.

Kure: às vezes é bom previnir... ;)

alta velocidade, as duas se rebatem com shurikens, kunais e taijutsu

Dark Kure: chuta a barriga de Kurenai

Kurenai: se transforma em pétalas se espalha no ambiente

Dark Kure: empunhando a kunai Genjutsu não funciona comigo! se transforma em morcegos negros, que começam a engolir as pétalas

Kure: Desfaz genjutsu, machucada Como..?

D. Kure: Ora.. experiência minha cara... junta as mãos, a terra sobe no corpo de Kure e à prende na terra

Kure: Presa... arg!

D. Kure: toca com a mão o peito da Kurenai e chega perto do seu pescoço com o rosto Agora... morra... mão esticada para trás vai com violência e força contra Kure

-- Hell Fantasy—

Cloud e D. Cloud lutando com suas espadas apenas

Cloud: Water Spirit! Tornado! pula alto para ao lado da cacheira e faz um movimento como jogando uma pedra longe; a cachoeira muda seu curso e vai ferozmente em direção à D. Cloud

Dark: Dark Earth! Shield! sobe um muro de Terra protegendo o furacão de água tranquilamente Vamos lá, me mostre mais e pare com essas frescuras de elementos pula sobre a água e começa a correr sobre ela, avança com a espada sobre Cloud

Cloud: Yumiko Style! KanKouryu! passa por baixo do conflito de espadas, girando no ar e chutando Dark na barriga, termina com um feixe de luz saindo de uma gingada da espada gigante

D. Cloud: Interessante... segura o feixe de luz com a mão como um sólido qualquer e o quebra no meio

Cloud: mas o que?! olhando ao redor

Céu torna-se avermelhado, pássaros começando a cair no chão mortos

Dark Cloud: Wow, já está ficando cansado? Então tá, acabar logo... Dark Yumiko Style! Ryuujinkiru! lança 3 feixes de luz menores que o de Cloud, mas negros e que o seguem onde quer que vá

Cloud: fugindo Mas o que é essa técnica?! Thundara! jogando esferas elétricas neles os feixes atravessas as esferas e vão até cloud sem escapatória

D. Cloud: Assiste à uma gigante explosão e presencia o céu escuro tornar-se frio e as árvores apodrecendo eu amo meu trabalho...

Fim Cap 4 

Cap 5

--Stairway—

Hao: correndo na frente seguido por Hitsu, Leuo e Haru Avista uma saída Rápido!

Eles: hai! correndo

Narrador: Ao sairem da Stairway dentro da montanha, eles se confrontam com uma paisagem totalmente branca, muito frio e totalmente sem vento, com exceção de uma montanha vermelha grande com a stairway a envoltando em espiral até o topo.

Hao: estamos nos aproximando de mais uma arena...

Hitsu: Hai, e parece que tem 5...

Shion: Não.. são 6... existe uma na saída do outro lado da montanha

Haru: Então um de nós tem de enfrentar dois inimigos,

Hao: humpf... Se é assim vamos nos apressar mais...

Eles: Hai...

Chegam à uma arena

Sombra: Yooo mina-san \o solta uma rajada de fogo na direção deles subitamente

Haru: ginga a espada e absorve o calor Magia de fogo lvl.3 hun?

D. Haru aparece

D.Haru: Como sabia que era uma magia elemental?

Haru: Magias de fogo normal até lvl 2 são influenciadas pelo ambiente em que se encontram... frio demais para o fogo aumentar sua chama cada vez mais

D.Haru: O perspicaz /Hum

Haru: avaliando a arena, uma arena qualquer, quadrada lembrando um torneio normal Vão indo \o pega sua espada

Leuo: See ya \o sai correndo por trás de D. Haru, continuando a stairway, junto com hao, hitsue Shion

Haru: está pronto? espada soltando fumaça vermelha

D.Haru: Sempre \o

meio segundo depois, uma batalha entre espadas tomava início

---Hell Fantasy—

D.Cloud: sentado num galho de árvore com um passarinho em sua mão quase morto / mata ele u.u

Cloud: se levanta acabado aw... machucou começa a passar a mão nos locais sujos

D. Cloud: He.. pula do galho Round 02?

Cloud: olhos totalmente amarelos claros preenchendo toda a cavidade ocular pega sua espada certeza... rápido, avança sobre D. Cloud

D. Cloud: rebate a espada com a sua se abaixa e rasteira

Cloud: pula alto toca em sua espada com a mão e recita uma invocação A sua espada se torna fogo Fire Spirit! Millenium Sword! arremessa a espada em D. Cloud

D. Cloud: Já dominou essa técnica toca na sua tbm Dark Ice Spirit! Millenium Sword! espada torna-se gelo roxo e atravessa um jato feito pela espada de fogo

Cloud: volta para o solo e puxa a espada de fogo para a mão como um chicote, que volta a ter forma de espada novamente

Ambiente começa a florescer novamente

D. Cloud: Isso não é um bom sinal... Ultimate Dark Spirit! Hell Sword! surge uma segunda espada negra em sua outra mão, junta as duas emu ma mão só e ela se torna colossalmente bizarra, e poderosa Conheço o verdadeiro poder que reside nos corações humanos.. prolongar uma luta assim não é algo muito bom o.o

Cloud: Cai dentro! avança com sua espada/chicote de fogo no D.Cloud Millenium Fire!

--5° Inferno quente—

D.Kure: prendendo Kurenai à um bloco de Terra, indo de encontro ao seu corpo com a mão afiada Morra (L)

Kure: se joga pro lado o corpo que ainda resta e a mão de D.Kure perfura o ombro de Kurenai, atravessando-o AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! geme de dor e se desfaz da terra, usando um jutsu qualquer

D.Kure: tira a mão e começa a lamber o sangue entre os dedos ahn.. luxúria...

Kure: ombro esquerdo imobilizado Ahn.. ah... empunha uma kunai Você não vai me prender aqui... joga a kunai para cima e começa a fazer ins com as mãos

D.Kure: NÃO! chuta a barriga de Kure e com o pé ainda no ar, chuta seu queixo para cima

Kure: voando, machucada, sorrindo Tarde demais... faz um último movimento com as mãos Forbidden Genjutsu.. Liberar! pega a kunai do ar, e fura sua palma da mão, a kunai fica vermelha e se transforma em pó

D. Kure: Maldita... Observa Kurenai se transformar em centenas de pombos brancos Arg.. KAI!... KAAAAAIII!!! não se liberta

um arco íris aparece e o céu fica limpo e azul, com nuvens... e repentinamente escurecendo até ficar se tornar totalmente negro e as nuvens vermelhas. Uma mão gigante de animal sai da terra e captura D.Kure pelas costas A imagem de Kurenai aparece em sua frente

Kurenai: Desculpe pessoal... vejo vocês todos em outra oportunidade adeus Shion.. foi uma pena Kurenai explode em pó colorido, no qual começa a contornar todo o corpo preso de D.Kure e distorcer o espaço em sua volta, como um verdadeiro buraco negro

D. Kure: Noooooooooo!! Mas.. O queeeeeeeeeee?! os olhos começam a se esbranquiçar e a pele acinzentar

Narrador: E assim que o genjutsu acabou, Kure estava deitada com sangue vazando pela boca, sem respirar e dark kure com o corpo como cal, cimento, no qual quebrou em pedaços quando uma pedrinha tocou enquanto estava voando com o vento.

duas sombras, uma maior e outra menor comparecem ao local

Shura: se abaixa e fecha os olhos de Kure Isso é tudo?

Silêncio

Shura: Pai...?

Voz mais grossa: Sim.. infelizmente sim... aparece

Shura: Droga... como contarei isso aos outros agora?

Yuki: Eles são fortes, entenderão... Agora vamos, temos um caminho a seguir ainda

Shura: Sim senhor.

--Arena Número 1°--

Haru: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! avançando com a espada em chamas, e alguns golpes de luta corporal

D.Haru: desviando das espadas e defendendo os chutes e socos, pula mais para trás He.. rapida rasteira

Haru: tropeça Droga...

D.Haru: aproveita e soca o Haru para o chão, o solo se rompe dá o golpe final com a ponta da espada

Haru: rola para o lado escapando, e prende a lamina da espada de D.Haru entre suas pernas, joga D. Haru para longe Pula e avança de novo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

D. Haru: Controle-se oõ rebate a espadada para cima e chuta haru numa coluna de canto da arena, a destruindo

Haru: levanta com dificuldade Chega de gracinhas... olhos com a retina vermelha OVER... pula e ginga a espada na direção de D.Haru ...HEAT!!! uma massa gigantesta circular de fogo vermelho vai em direção à D. Haru

D. Haru: sem ter como escapar da bola de fogo colossal sorri Sorry \õ DARKHEAT COUNTER! ginga a espada e uma onda de fogo azul atravessa o ataque de Haru, pega na espada dele e o faz uma rachadura

Haru: leva o ataque na espada e voa para longe, adentrando até no meio da montanha sem sinal vital

D. Haru: guarda a espada e vira as costas

Haru: aparece na frente dele, sangrando, queimado e ofegante Olha o que você fez com a minha espada lendária... mostra a própria rachada, e nesse instante, quebra e cai ao chão a maior parte da lâmina Sorri Sem falar que agora que minha jaqueta está toda queimada não vou mais precisar dela uu joga fora, fica apenas com a calça semi-rasgada, uma faixa no corpo e uma na testa

D. Haru: contente XD Soaah [8) pega sua espada novamente e avança

Haru: avança também AHHHHHHHHHH!!! o resto de espada começa a brilhar e toma uma nova forma, mais fina, alaranjada, de lâmina dupla, mais leve e incrivelmente mais poderosa Um espírito de fogo em forma de leão aparece junto à Haru, cercando-o

D. Haru: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! rebate e um espírito de leão negro de olhos brancos aparece combatento o leão vermelho de Haru

Uma explosão acontece

--Arena N° 2—

Sombra: sentado no chão, preparando uma xícara de chá frio Droga.. odeio esse lugar... Oh já chegaram...

Fim Cap 5

Cap 6

--Arena N° 2—

D. Leuo: Oh... sentado tomando chá sejam bem vindos.. Vos venistes bastante rápido a este recinto.. creio eu que esteja preparado pra começar?

Leuo, Hao, Hitsu e Shion parados

Leuo: Bah.. eu queria ser o último -- estrala os dedos e o pescoço Vão indo, \o depois encontro vocês...

Hao: É o plano.. sai com o restante ao passar por D.Leuo, dá um sorriso de deboche e continua

D. Leuo: Esse Hao.. que não supera o passado... junta os punhos

Leuo: se abaixa e desaparece, junto com D.Leuo

Narrador: No caso de alguém passar ali naquela hora, tudo que podia se ver, eram impactos de ondas de ar por toda a arena e pilares de terra desabando

--Arena N° 1—

Mega explosões acontecendo, chamas negras e vemelhas misturadas para todos os lados

Haru: olhos vermelhos em 90 a espada de lâmina dupla, similar à de Soul Calibur, em sua mão direita se separa em duas partes, em cada mão Graças a Deus sou ambidestro... sorrindo, avança girando em seu próprio eixo na direção de D. Haru produzindo uma espécie de furacão de fogo horizontal

D.Haru: Isso ainda não é suficiente! com sua espada grossa servindo de proteção, defende o ataque, porém é arrastado para trás, pula alto Não mesmo! arranca uma bolinha de gude da cintura e arremessa

Haru: ginga a espada fatiando a bolinha em sua direção, porém esta explode em chamas negras AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! fica de pé, com pouca energia vermelha ao seu redor

D. Haru: Maldito... cansado

Haru: ajoelha semi-morto

[Flashback

Chibi Haru: Pai pai!

Pai: hoho, diga filhão!

Chibi Haru: o que que eu vou ser quando crescer??

Pai: Ora ora, vc não é muito novo para pensar nisso?

Chibi Haru: Não não! Que uero ser alguém tão importante quanto você!

Pai: rindo passa a mão no cabelo branco de Haru Papai não é alguém tão importante assim aqui meu filho...

Chibi Haru: Como assim "aqui"? E O que é esse livro que vc vive lendo e nunca tem muito tempo pra mamãe?

Pai: ... ajoelha Meu filho querido... Papai fará uma viagem agora, mas ele volta em 3 dias ok? Coisas rápidas de negócios...

Chibi: Ah Hai... Papai.. o que vc sente pela mamãe...?

Pai: Eu amo sua mãe, e vc sentirá isso quando crescer.. o sentimento mais puro do ser humano.. porém também o mais traiçoeiro.. e é a partir dele que você tira forçar para continuar vivendo neste mundo de trevas que estamos. cochicha vc um dia entenderá isso, e essa é a verdadeira fonte do poder de um homem.

Chibi Haru: o.o?

Pai:rindo adeus beija na testa e sai deixa cair um livro com capa de couro com desenhos trigonométricos com uma vela no meio

---

Haru: mãe Mãe! Eu e a galera estamos pensando em passar as férias na praia! Posso ir?

Mãe: Claro filho, quem vai? Hitsu, Cloud?

Haru: TODOS vão!

Mãe: haha, ok.. vá com Deus meu filho.. olhando indo viajar sozinho.. seu pai deve estar orgulhoso de você

Haru: Não mencione ele novamente. Não quero nem pensar que ele ainda exista. Maldito traiçoeiro, lhe trouxe sofrimento... olha um livro de capa marrom sobre a escrivaninha Mas enfim, estou indo...

Mãe: hai , cuidado lá hein, não exagere nas paqueras ;D

Haru: Mãe! XD

Mãe: que? u.u e olha lá hein, vê se dessa vez me traz uma nora... e bem bonita.

Haru: hai XD#

[/flashback

Haru: He.. acho que entendo agora o que vc me quis dizer maldito... Não se preocupe mãe, já tenho uma candidata pefeita pra você... imagina a imagem de Saber e Naru lado a lado Já fiz minha escolha... E não é aqui que ela vai afundar...

D. Haru: Ainda falando?

Haru: Falando..? Não.. Muito mais que isso... Olhos tornam-se 100 vermelhos e as espadas começam a brilhas, e se espatifam definitivamente

D. Haru: Ah... o que é você?!

Haru: olhos 100 vermelhos, espadas viram pó, Haru começa a levitar

D. Haru: De onde vc tira essa força?! Eu não estou brincando!!! Só há um jeito então.. droga.. é arriscado.. pega da sua cintura uma bolinha de gude novamente e a engole Essa é a minha única alternativa...

Haru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fogo começa a rodear o corpo de Haru por inteiro.. e então de súbito, todo o fogo vai para trás de seu corpo e começa a tomar forma de Asas Gigantes de fogo

D. Haru: Vendo Haru com asas de fogo, olhos vermelhos e e os punhos de fogo AHHHHH!! se abaixa de dor fica inconsciente de quatro no chão, com uma aura negra rodeando seu corpo por inteiro, tomando a forma de um unicórnio negro com asas de morcego gigante o corpo de D. Haru tem olhos pretos e inconscientes, se tranforma realmente em um animal selvagem

Haru: soca o ar, e com isso uma coluna de fogo sai de seu punho e acerta o chão ao lado de D. Haru, explodindo completamente

D. Haru: pula para trás, e fica encarando Haru

Haru: avança ferozmente gritando em direção ao montro de aura negra AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! preparando um soco

D. Haru: avança contra ao mesmo tempo AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

--Hell Fantasy—

Cloud jogado sentado de encosto em uma rocha, e D. Cloud, em pé se encostando numa árvore

D. cloud: Você usou pura magia e ainda me deixou neste estado... que monstro vc é Cloud... Mas quero isso acabado... já não quero ver seu rosto nunca mais... empunha a espada

Cloud: levanta novamente empunhando a sua tbm estica o braço na direção do inimigo e tenta soltar alguma magia elemental, porém fracassa arg... ofegante

D. Cloud: corre em sua direção

Cloud: defende com a espada enfraquecia uma vez que já mudou sua forma duas vezes

D. Cloud:joga a espada de Cloud pra cima e chuta seu peito

Todo o local negro

Cloud: olha seu braço, um anel dourado Ah... eu vou voltar vivo para você meu bem... desculpe-me, devia ter te escutado e não ido nessa estúpida excursão...

D. Cloud: ainda tem forças para falar? soca o rosto potencialmente

Cloud: apanhando Ah... segura um soco com a palma da mão Ahhh... o cabelo começa a modar de cor, ficar um pouco mais cinza, dando uma coloração palha, os músculos começar se desfiar, ondas eletromagnéticas pelo corpo, em fração de segundo um chute na barriga de D. Cloud o joga para longe

D. Cloud: Mas o quê??!

Cloud: Olhos ficam trocando de cor constantemente, uma energia de fogo começa a emergir de seu braço esquerdo, e uma da terra do esquerdo, e um pouco de água da perna, tudo se juntando na altura do coração Ahhh... perde consciência, mudo

Todo o cenário do local começa a se desmanchar e a se distorcer no tempo

Cloud: estala os dedos e uma pedra explode

D. Cloud: medo mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Oh Deus...

Cloud: voz rouca e inconsciente Elemental Caos... 68 completo... começa a andar na direção de D. Cloud, com uma aparência de zombie, cabelos palha, pele branca, e distorcendo o espaço e tempo por onde passa, como se abrisse uma verdadeira wormhole ao seu redor

D. cloud: Fique longe... LONGE! sai da Hell Fantasy

Cloud: uma onda eletromagnética em formato de mão, agarra D. Cloud o lado de Fora e puxa para dentro

D. Cloud: Nãaaaaaaaao!!!

Narrador: Grande sorte das pessoas que não viram aquela cena, de uma mão esbranquiçada, esticando um dedo e penetrando o corpo de alguem e queimando tudo, algo bizarro e sádico... muito sádico... 1 minuto depois, toda a pressão estava acabada.. Cloud pálido num canto, deitado, com o corpo todo rasgado e sangrando, e D. Cloud... não existia mais, nem ao menos um vestígio.

--Arena N° 2—

Leuo: trocando golpes com D. Leuo

D. Leuo: Rápido... porém não era o que eu esperava...

Leuo: Desculpe se eu não tenho um demônio dentro de mim ou algum superpoder... mas sabe.. aprendi que sou muito bom com armas brancas... tira da cintura duas adagas continua nos golpes e faz um corte no pulso de D. Leuo

D. Leuo: lambe o ferimento Aw.. és insensível... pisa forte no chão, sobe uma rocha grande devido à força mais a pressão da pisada chuta a rocha na direção de Leuo

Leuo: WTF pula para o único lugar possível

D. Leuo: já esperando Lá e eu aprendi que sou muito com isso.. tira da cintura um pedaço de corda com um nó simples na ponta, joga fortemente e rapidamente ela em Leo, produzindo uma metralhadora de impacto

Leuo: jogado ao chão cospe sangue Cahãm... levanta e limpa

D. Leuo: por favor.. todos os demais se encontram se divertindo, não me faça ser o único a ter de lutar sem ser sério.

Leuo: Bah.. Eu sabia que tomar aquele chá verde não ia me fazer bem... mas wtvr...

D. Leuo: He.. Mal educado...

Leuo: sorriso tira uma katana das costas e uma garrafa com líquido viscoso dentro

--Arena N° 3—

Hao, Hitsu e Shion chegam e Olham uma arena totalmente vazia

Hao: Ora... não sinto presença de nenhum Dark aqui... olha para Shion e depois para Hitsu

Shion: afirma com a cabeça e olha para Hitsu

Hitsu??? oo

Hao: Desculpe não revelarmos antes.. vc entenderá tudo... Boa sorte. Olha Shion abrir a mão sobre a cabeça de Hitsu e soltar um Clarão Vê Hitsu cair no chão inconsciente, e segue junto com Shion o resto do Caminho

--Subconsciente de Hitsu—

Hisu: acorda sob um prédio branco, olha ao redor e vê muitos prédios iguais, maiores e menores, alguns não terminados, porém, parece não haver chão, até porque não se encherga nada para baixo, e um céu azul acima Mas o que?

Voz: BWAHAHAHAHAH surge na frente de Hitsu, saindo do "chão" da cobertura do prédio um garoto de cabelos negros porém idêntico ao Hitsu, imediatamente dirige um chute em sua barriga

Hitsu: leva o chute e voa para trás, atravessando 2 prédios e parando no meio do 3° cospe sangue O que?! Onde Estou e Quem é você?!!!!!

D. Hitsu: Vc é mesmo lerdo... o.õ MWAHAHAHA XD QUE BURRO! gira e lança um espinho gigante de gelo escuro que surge do nada, na direção de Hitsu Imóvel

--Arena N° 1—

Uma phoenix literalmente de um lado de pé da arena, e um aimal negro no outro

Haru: asas se dissipam no ar vira e se apoia em um bloco de concreto, a partir daí fica totalmente imóvel olhando D. Haru morra...

D. Haru: toda a aura some, se levanta e se vira, vai andando até haru sorrindo

Haru: ... droga... fecha os olhos

D. Haru: hehe.. maldito.. caminhando, fecha o punho chega em frente à Haru

Haru: abre os olhos e fica encarando

D. Haru: junta forças e dá um soco no rosto de Haru hehe... cai logo após no chão... corpo fica cinza e se quebra

Haru: Ahh... fechando os olhos escuta uma Voz

Voz: Haru Glory... então é você o filho dele...

Haru: abre os olhos novamente e assiste à uma katana vir de encontro à sua testa Ah.. Ah... fecha os olhos, como que de quem desiste escuta um barulho semelhante a duas lâminas se batendo

Voz 1: Haru.. Sobreviva...

Voz 2: Você? Saia da frente verme...

Haru: abre os olhos novamente .. Shura...?!

Fim Cap 6

Cap 7

-- Arena n° 1—

Haru: Shura...?!

Shura: se revela um pequeno, orelhudo e chifrudo ser, com roupas esverdeadas Hi D

Voz 2: se revela Kazuma

Haru: estica o braço em direção à Shura e desmaia

Shura: Descansa ae \õ eu cuido desse aqui...

Kazuma: sorriso Acha que sou algum fraco como esses míseros Darks? corre e chuta

Shura: abaixa e estica o braço para trás uma luz verde forte surge de seu punho, mais exatamente do centro de um bracelete Devagar chuta forte a barriga de Kazuma em cheio

Kazuma: voa para trás

Shura: uma onda de fogo verde contorna o corpo do pequeno e se junta em suas mãos, numa forma de arco na direita, e a mão esquerda em chamas Pff...

Kazuma: levanta e se limpa bah... um arquinho de flecha... passa a mão rapidamente em sua cintura, e uma espada de energia negra em cada mão surge

Shura: Eu não tenho idéia de quem é você e o que veio fazer aqui.. e qual sua intenção no Haru... flechas se criam na mão esquerda de Shura começa a atirar rapidamente Mas também não faço questão de saber!

Kazuma: defendendo as flechadas com as espadas Ora ora pequenino qual a razão d- vacila e leva uma flechada na testa, atravessando-a cai sentado

Shura? Qual é.. não pode ser tão fraco...

Kazuma: levanta e tira a flecha da testa, mostrando um buraco nela Aw.. isso vai demorar alguns minutos... voa para cima do Shura com as espadas

Shura?! Mas que monstro é você?! arco e flecha se desfazem, e formam duas espadas verdes nas mãos; defende o ataque gira o corpo e corta a cabeça de kazuma fora

Kazuma: decapitado cabeça rola no chão

Shura: he... desfaz as armas

Kazuma: cabeça no chão Ora.. pq monstro?... o que há de errado em alguem que queria imortalidade e conquistou-a? o corpo continua avançando com as espadas

Shura!

-- Arena N° 2 –

Leuo: toma um gole de uma garrafa

D. Leuo: o.õ

Leuo: músculos atrofiam uma áurea transparente começa a distorcer a visão ao redor de seu corpo

D. Leuo: sorriso desaparece da arena junto com Leuo

um choque gigante acontece no meio dela

Leuo: dirige um soco na direção de D. Leuo, mas não alcança

D. Leuo: Quas- voa para trás e bate de costas com uma coluna mas o quê?

Leuo: AHHHHH! ginga o pé no ar e uma visível "lâmina de ar" vai na direção de D.Leuo

D. Leuo: esquiva por cima e vê a montanha sendo cortada uniformemente wow o.o magnifico... quanta precisão... porém.. pega a corda com um nó na ponta e rebate o ar como uma toalha molhada uma bomba de ar sai disso, pegando em cheio Leuo e rasgando sua camiseta e cortando seu corpo

Leuo: arrastado para trás arg... tira a camisa, mostra uma tatuagem de dragão nas costas assume uma possição diferente de luta Kung Fu Style! pula e chuta o ar repetidamente, e o soca com força

Uma bomba aérea gigante e várias lâminas vão em encontro de D. Leuo sem escapatória

D. Leuo: pula, e com seu rápido ataque, chuta todos os ataques os anulando

Leuo: Mas que poder... efeito passando

D. Leuo: aparece na frente de Leuo, dando uma joelhada em sua barriga Aparentemente, vosmicê perdeu um pouco de essência...

Leuo: por reflexo, coloca a mão na barriga, cuspindo sangue

D. Leuo: joga ele pra cima com o joelho e chuta seu peito, o fazendo voar

Leuo: .. arg... subindo

D. Leuo: aparece sobre ele e o chuta novamente para baixo

Leuo: cai semi-desmaiado no chão

D. Leuo: Lhe falta experiência meu caro... se soubesse usar melhor teus dons, quem sabe...?

Leuo: levanta e se limpa tranquilamente

D. Leuo?

Leuo: dragão nas costas de torna vermelho, tanto quanto os olhos também e o cabelo arrepiado, voz torna-se dupla uaehuasheuhuee...

--Castelo de Váh—

Shin: encostado sobre uma coluna, vendo uma tela grande na parede humpf...

Dk: aparece Ora ora... assistindo o que? olha a tela exibindo um documentário sobre aquecimento global HAUAHUAHUAHAUA XD

Shin: --' Liho, pode trocar pra mim?

Liho: h-hai \o/ muda para pokemon

DK: rola no chão XDDDD

Shin: Dk... como vc conseguiu se tornar um Deus?

silêncio

Dk: Ah.. vc deve ter descoberto lá no calabouço certo?

Shin: Todos conhecem os limites. Apenas um Deus pode mandar alguém para o inferno, sem avaliar sua vida passada. Qual a sua intenção?

Dk: uahuahuahua Meu caro Shin... olha com os cantos dos olhos enquanto passa por ele o que todos os Deuses querem... some

Shin: ...

Liho: Estamos recebendo uma transmissão clandestina!!!!

Shin: o quê?

Liho: oh god...

Shin: olha para o telão e visualiza 7 telas separadas, a 1° mostrando Kurenai deitada, a 2° Cloud deitado, a 3° Haru quase morto e Shura sendo atacado por Kazuma, 4° Leuo e D. Leuo lutando, e na 5° Hitsu apagado Mas... como que podemos...? Chamem Váh imediatamente!

Kah: derruba a taça de vinho ao ver Hitsu na tela, tremendo No...

Shin: percebe pf.. deve estar morto... supere...

Váh: aparece e olha hahaha HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!! senta na sua poltrona e fica assistindo

Naty: aparece atrás de Váh, sorrindo que coincidencia.. a historia se repetindo?

Kadin: abre a porta do castelo com um chute Yoleihoo Tenho uma surpresinha para meus amiguinhos do castelo x joga no chão na frente de todos uma pessoa encapuzada

Pessoa encapuzada: olha as telas oh no...

Kadin: tira o capuz e revela Franco

Franco: Vcs nunca conseguirão o que querem!!! Hao e a turma vão salvar esse mundo de vocês!

Váh: eu já consegui o que queria.. agora quero de novo UAUAHAUHAUHAU olhos vermelhos e pulsantes, como um demonio

Kadin: O que eu faço com ele?

Váh: Ele não é mais ninguem importante... maldito traidor... faça o que quiser...

Kadin: sorriso olhe as telas e dê um adeus para seus amigos

Franco: ...

2 minutos depois, Franco cai no chão ensanguentado, enquanto kadin lambe sua katana

Shin: Sádico maldito uu

Kadin: faz eras desde que não sinto esse sabor uu

Kah: Ah! mao na boca de assustada, lacrimejando

Todos: olham a tela, e vêem hitsu se movendo

--Arena N° 3—

Hitsu: corpo aparentemente sentindo dores, começa a gritar e se mecher sangrando pela boca

--Subconsciente de Hitsu—

Hitsu: preso dentro de um prédio, vendo um espinho negro gigante vindo Maldição! transforma toda a região que está preso em gelo e quebra se joga no vazio, conjurando uma passarela de gelo ligando um prédio e outro, servindo como chão

D. Hitsu: Vejo que está perdido demais para me enfrentar... bah uu

Hitsu: Quem é você?! empunha hyourinmaru

D. Hitsu: He eu sou Dark Hitsu sorriso Eu tinha um corpo como todos os outros Darks... porém um maldito amigo seu, antigamente me venceu e conseguiu eliminar-me, mas minha alma ficou presa no inferno, sem corpo fixo... aí, bem, vc já deve ter entendido o recado... usa Shunpo e aparece na frente de Hitsu rebatendo sua espada

Hitsu: sorriso sabe que sempre tive a vontade de lutar contra eu mesmo? rebate para cima a espada de D. Hitsu

D. Hitsu: he... aproveita o embalo e chuta hitsu

Hitsu: pula rapidamente sobre D. Hitsu e lança Hyourinmaru sobre o mesmo, destruindo a passarela Finalmente uma luta igual pra igual...

--Arena n° 1—

Shura: cansado He... consegui aomenos isso...

Kazuma: desarmado. Espada quebrada Há...

Shura: Pq não foje para seu budhazinho?

Kazuma: Maldito.. me subestimando? pega um dedo dele que tava no chão e coloca no lugar de novo, estrala os dedos meu estilo de luta não é com armas brancas...

Shura: Oh.. chamando um mano a mano? o fogo verde contorna o braço e vira soqueiras nas mãos e chuteiras nos pés

Kazuma:estrala o pescoço certeza... avança

Shura: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! avança pulando no ar

Kazuma: vai dar um soco

Shura: empata com outro soco

explosão de vento e tremor de chão, acompanhado com rachaduras acontecem

Kazuma: Arg... tentando suportar o efeito e o soco

Shura: sorrindo aproveita de sua altura, se abaixa, salta chutando o queixo de Kazuma para cima

Kazuma: voa para cima Maldito... vem descendo pela gravidade preparando um soco extremamente forte

Shura: corpo inteiro pegando fogo verde AHHH! tudo se concentra em seu punho direito empata o soco de Kazuma energia verde contornando Shura

Kazuma: uma energia vermelha-escuro contorna Kazuma

Shura: Eu disse... que... vou ficar.. mais FORTE! com o braço, empurra socando Kazuma para cima de novo

Kazuma: Mas o quê?! empurrado, indefeso

Shura: É O SEU FIM! fecha o punho na direção de kazuma Green Vortex! um laser verde sai do punho e atravessa o coração de Kazuma

Kazuma: cai inconsciente no chão

Shura: cansado Ah.. maldito.. sugou muito poder meu... bracelete cinzento

Kazuma: se mexe arg...

Shura: chuta a cabeça uu' quieto ae... olhando as outras arenas

--Arena N° 4—

Shion e Hao chegando

Hao: Tem alguma idéia de quem seja?

Shion: Não.. os Darks já eram...

Voz: Darks? aparece Shydo

Hao: Você de novo..

Shydo: asakura Hao...

Shion: lol o.o' ok... Eu vou para a próxima

Hao: … terei trabalho /Hum

Shion: nada, é só olhar com aquele seu "olhar explosivo" D tata psh

silencio

Shion: deprime

Hao: palhaço como sempre uu'

Shion: Assim que terminar aqui, corra para a próxima.. falta duas ainda... Saber deve estar lá.

Hao: Sim...

Shion: desaparece

Hao: olhos pegando fogo

Shydo: Essa será uma luta incrivelmente interessante...

Hao: posso saber o pq? espírito de fogo aparece atrás de Hao

Shydo: vc descobrirá um falcão dourado aparece atrás de Shydo

Hao: ...! Golden Wind!

Shydo: Eu também sou um Shaman.

Fim cap 7

Cap 8

--Subconsciente de Hitsu—

prédios sendo estraçalhados um por um seguidamente

Hitsu: ELEVE-SE AOS CÉUS! HYOURINMARU!!! lança hyourinmaru ferozmente em direção a D.Hitsu AHHHHHHHHHH!

D. Hitsu: lança igualmente uma negra AHHHHHHH!!!!

do encontro uma explosão leva ambos a voarem para trás

Hitsu: sorrindo, se apóia na lateral de um prédio alto e se joga em direção à D. Hitsu novamente, como um rasante

D. Hitsu: espera o inimigo chegar e rebate seu ataque dando risada divertido!

Hitsu: que bom que vc acha isso! estica o braço esquerdo para o lado e conjura uma segunda espara em seu punho de gelo Vamos ver como me saio no estilo Nittoryu... ataca

D. Hitsu:esquiva se abaixando Hadou#4! AKA.. BIIIMUUUU! empurra o peito de hitsu para trás, e solta um laser vermelho nele Diiie!

Hitsu: fica paralisado após o laser, o corpo fica azul como gelo e se despedeça no chão

D. Hitsu?!

Hitsu: aparece por trás Hadou#11 Iceness fase1! faz uma arminha com a mão e da ponta dos dedos forma-se um círculo alquímico, e dele sai discos laminosos infinitos nas costas de D. Hitsu

D.Hitsu: cruza os dedos e conjura um escudo de gelo negro, se defendendo de todos

Hitsu: salta para um prédio longe

D. Hitsu: se levanta com olhos negros Acho que já chega.. vou te mostrar um poderzinho novo... finca a sua hyourinmaru negra no "chão", esta vai sendo engolida pela p´ropria sombra e vai saindo desse chão uma katana nova e negra

Hitus: pontada na cabeça começa a doer ?

D. Hitsu: empunha a espada nova

Hitsu: lança Hyourinmaru fortemente contra D. Hitsu Maldito!

D. Hitsu: ginga a espada negra DOMINE OS CÉUS! SHYDARINMARU!! um dragão negro maior que hyourinmaru aparece, negro este, ao encontrar hyourinmaru no ar, a estraçalha e vai contra Hitsu

Hitsu!! leva o ataque e é levado pela Shydarinmaru (segurando sua boca com a sua katana alongada com gelo) para trás, atravessando alguns prédios Shydarinmaru...?

D. Hitsu: Onde reina a paz, há trevas, e onde reina trevas há paz. Esse é um ditado chinês? É isso? bom.. todos temos um lado negro ou iluminado interiormente.. mas o que acontece, é que sempre o negro é mais forte e bem.. vejo que você já teve uma chance de optar...

Hitsu: caido num prédio não consegue se levantar arg...

D. Hitsu: A batalha está decidida.. vc não é capaz...

Hitsu: sendo uma força o levantando Ah... um braço feminino o puxando Ah... abrindo os olhos

D. Hitsu: levantando ainda? caminhando em sua direção

Hitsu: ficando de pé, vendo uma estatura feminina com pele azulada e esbranquiçada com o rosto tampado, sorrindo para ele, dizendo "vc me optou.. não te deixarei assim..." ... Hyourinmaru...

D. Hitsu: chegando perto

Hyourinmaru: acaricia o rosto de hitsu e chega perto, quase dando um selinho na sua boca se torna luminosa e se transforma em energia contornando todo seu corpo

D. Hitsu: se joga sorbre Hitsu MORRA!!!

HITSU: abre os olhos, totalmente brancos, sorrindo BAN...KAAAI!!!!!!!!!

--Arena N°4—

Shydo: sobre a cabeça de um falcão dourado gigante

Hao: sobre o ombro do Espírito de Fogo Shydo... como você o obteve?

Shydo: vc como shaman provavelmente se lembra de uma guerra, no início das lutas Shamans...

Hao: Você então... é o maldito traidor que roubu o falcão lendário... imaginava já... SoF (spirit of Fire) se prepara para a luta

Shydo: sorriso Golden Wind! estica o braço apra o lado e o espírito de golden wind começa a contornar seu corpo e se instalar nele

Hao: Kurobina! SoF contorna o braço de Hao também e a se instalar no seu corpo, formando algumas asas estáticas com seu corpo, 2 lança-misseis nas costas, braços como o do SoF

Shydo: asas douradas, um machado em cada mão

ambiente fica silencioso, repentinamente os dois avançam juntos

o "céu" começa a se abrir devido ao grande impacto das forças

--Arena N2—

Leuo: sem camisa, com um dragão vermelho nas costas, cabelo arrepiado, voz dupla Agora a diversão começa..

D. Leuo: hmm.. surpreendente.. quem é você?

Leuo: cara de desapontado eu sou o Leuo.. não lembra de mim? faz uma cara arrogante de chateação

D. Leuo: ...

Leuo: Chega dessa desconfiança que estou ficando enjoado estala seus dedos

D. Leuo: Não gostei do seu tom de voz... desaparece

Leuo: Whatever desaparece

explosão de ar acontece no meio da arena

Leuo: defendendo e golpeando estilo dragonball

D.Leuo: rebatendo também, dá um mais forte no centro de Leuo

Leuo: defende, mas é levado para trás pela pressão do ar faz uma pose de taekwondo Uoh!

D.Leuo: encarando com uma pose de jiu-jutsu

Leuo: avança e chuta fortemente D.Leuo

D.Leuo: defende o chute, com a perna, levando o pé de Leuo para o chão e socando seu rosto

Leuo: defende com a testa He.. fraco ainda pula para trás e punhos e pés começam a ser envolvidos por uma aura branca

D. Leuo: cansado

Leuo: começa a socar e chutar infinitamente o ar numa velocidade extrema, formando uma metralhadora de lâminas aéreas

D. Leuo: defende a maioria dos ataques leva alguns Ah.. maldito... quem é você, como tem tanto poder... essa pressão que vc exerce a quem está ao seu redor é sufocante.. ajoelha

Leuo: sorrindo para de rir e ajoelha no cão QUE VOCÊ QUER?! NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ESTOU GANHANDO?!

D. Leuo? ah...

Leuo: AHHH!!! SAAI! MALDITO! FRACO! VC PRECISA DE MIM! uma luz explode "dentro" de Leuo Ah...

D.Leuo: vendo o corpo voltar ao normal

Leuo: Desculpe.. esse é um probleminha que tenho que resolver ainda... sorriso

D. Leuo: levanta cansado pose de luta

Leuo: pose tbm Vamos acabar logo com isso... cansado

D. Leuo: Apoiado... afinal... braço contornado de trevas

Leuo: braço contornado de branco

Leuo / d.Leuo: O MAIS FORTE SOU EU! ambos correm em direção ao outro dependendo tudo de seus socos

--Arena N°5 –-

Shion: quase chegando na última arena, olha uma explosão se apressa

Iruka: rebatendo espadas de alguém

Voz: AHHH! avançando contra Iruka

Shion?? chega a arena e vê Yuki Lutando

Yuki: olha Shion.. a desculpe, cheguei antes, continue avançando e resgate Saber.. desse eu do conta... D

Shion:.. quem raios é você? O.õ

Yuki: \o\// Maldito uu eu sou o cara mais lindo desse universo [8) eu sou o rebate a Kunai de Iruka

Iruka: Chega de babozeiras! faz um jutsu Kage Bunshin

Yuki: derrotando os bunshins rapidamente eu não terminei minha frase.. olha pra trás e Shion desaparece ?? oo

Shion: subindo à última arena --'

Yuki: apresentando um bracelete em cada braço, com duas espadas rosadas em mãos, lutando contra os bunshins

Iruka: Katou! Goukakyu!

todos os bunshins ao mesmo tempo lançam uma bola de fogo em Iruka

Yuki: cercado de bolas de fogo cai no chão queimado alguns instantes depois caralho... ofegante

Iruka: Acha que pode contra os discípulos dos grandes Budhas?! indo no yuki

Yuki: Meu filho deu um pau em um deles... eu não posso fazer feio se levanta

Iruka: Quem você acha que é? Oõ

Yuki: um... traído, sem rumo conjura uma lança rosada de duas mãos avança AHHHH!

Iruka: jutsu Sabaku no Dragon! dragãode areia vermelha sai da montanha e vai na direção de Yuki

Yuki: AHHH!! engolido pelo dragão, o desfaz por dentro com sua lança

Iruka?!

Yuki: desce fulminante em direção à Iruka com sua lança

fim cap 8

Cap 9

--Arena N° 4—

Shydo: rebatendo uma katana de Hao com seus machados Forte...

Hao: Eu tenho ao menos o dobro de experiência que você... leva os machados ao chão e lança um projétil em chamas no Shydo explosão acontece

Shydo: jogado pra trás Arg...

Hao: avança, saindo da fumaça e investindo contra shydo HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! soca com os braços do SoF

Shydo:se defende com as asas

uma explosão de fogo acontece

Shydo: se protegendo já chega! explode aura dourada AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! pula e voa pelos ares

Hao: pula e fica no ar também

Shydo: avança e lança um machado dourado em alta velocidade

Hao: defende com a espada... porém a espada é cortada ao meio se abaixa e desvia da lamina O Quê?!

Shydo: em seu punho produz outro he.. desaparece

Hao?! só sente um soco em seu estômago, o levando para o chão surpreso, quase inconsciente

Shydo: He... desce lentamente fraco

Hao: Será? sorrindo vendo um de seus projéteis vindo pelas costas de Shydo

Shydo: por que sorr- corpo começa a queimar AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ajoelha maldito...

Hao: Golden Wing... o lendário oversoul da luz… fraco contra fogo e forte contra todos os outros elementos… levanta

Shydo: Maldiçao… vc o conhece bem… posição de batalha; enfraquecido

Hao: Exato.. e acho que o conheço mais que você mesmo... desfaz todo seu oversoul Spirit of Fire! … Gun… Form!

Shydo: Gun form?

Hao: sorriso diabólico, olhos vermelhos SoF envolve o corpo de Hao novamente, se transformando em uma espada de fogo gigante junto com um escudo no braço direito dele, e algo parecido com um canhão no esquerdo voz dupla 100 de harmonia. Agora sim, vamos brincar...

--Subconsciente de Hitsu—

Hitsu: BAN...KAAAI!!!!!!!!! levanta e pula alto Hyourinmaru gigante surge do nada e engole Hitsu, causando uma explosão

D. Hitsu: levado pra trás bankai hun.. /hum

Hitsu: pousa sobre o teto de um prédio, olhos azuis, cabelo mais arrepiado, uma mão de gelo na esquerda, a boca de hyourinmaru com uma espada na direita, uma cauda gigante e duas asas de gelo igualmente gigantes sorri pois é...

D. Hitsu: avança e lança Shydarinmaru Acha que é suficiente?!

Hitsu: segura o dragão negro com a mão esquerda, e a "corta" no meio com a katana bah.. soca o ar para cima rapidamente

D. Hitsu? vê Hyourinmaru saindo sob seus pés e o engolindo Ahhhh Maldito! aumenta o tamanho da katana com gelo negro e o coloca sobre a boca de Hyourinmaru, evitando ser engolido Hadou#43! Negação! estica a mão em direção à Hyourinmaru e ela se despedaça toda

Hitsu: Negação..?

D. Hitsu: pois é.. /hum olhos ficam pretos

Hitsu: desconfiado sorriso Agora sim.. vamos começar...

D. Hitsu: sorriso ... pula e explode em aura negra BANKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sobre um prédio, Hitsugaya com seu bankai ativado: Asas e cauda gigante de gelo, mão esquerda coberta de gelo formando um braço de hyourinmaru, mão direita tomada de gelo formando a cabeça de hyourinmaru com uma katana, ombros com espinhos de gelo e corpo todo protegido; sobre outro, Dark Hitsugaya com seu bankai ativado: Asas gigantes de morcego, Cauda gigane espinhosa, mão esquerda coberta de gelo negro formando uma mão de shydarinmaru, mão direita com a cabeça de Shydarinmaru com sua katana, ombros e corpo com proteção

--Arena N° 5—

Iruka: cansado, sangrando no ombro, encostado em uma pedra

Yuki: poder se dissipando ah... cansado

Iruka: Como vc veio parar aqui?

Yuki: silêncio

Iruka: Vc é forte... não devia estar aqui no inferno...

Yuki: realmente, não devia..

[flashback

Gaby: Amor, vou no mercado e já volto \õ

Yuki: haai - .. vc está bem..? está agindo estranha o.o

Gaby: hun... sim, tudo bem.. tchau sai e fecha a porta

Yuki: hun.. o-o? tpm uu'

---

telefone toca, yuki atende

Voz: Sr. Yuki?

Yuki: Com quem quer falar?

Voz: tch... estamos com sua mulher.

Yuki: ... quem está falando?!

Voz: Caso a queira viva, venha a esse endereço passa por telefone desliga

Yuki: ... vai até o quarto e abre um baú, com dois braceletes rosados dentro

---

Yuki: socado na barriga, cospe sangue sendo segurando por dois brutamontes ah... Gaby...

Gaby: de pé, ao lado de um cavaleiro de armadura Sinto muito yuki, mas às vezes...

Yuki: O que você quer dizer? Está traindo a princesa Meroko e indo para o lado negro?! É isso?!!

Brutamontes: soca o rosto de yuki

Gaby: não considere isso por esse lado ' abraça o cavaleiro o coração é quem manda...

Yuki: eu.. não acredito.. e pq me chamou aqui?!

Cavaleiro: sai das sombras Bom... vc é uma ameaça a vossa majestade Váh.

Yuki: Você... eu lembro de você! DK!

Dk: Pois é.. agora vc me entende ' e bom, antes que vc fique mais ameaçador ainda... retira sua espada

Yuki: Vc pagará Gaby... não acredito no que estou vendo..

Dk: Mande lembranças para o seu filho quando eu o matar também! bate com a ponta da espada na testa de Yuki

Yuki: perdendo sentidos ...

[/flashback

Yuki: mas estou.. e farie o possível para ajudar meu filho a acabar com todos vocês èé!!!

Iruka: sempre de bom humor..

Yuki: Brigado, eu assisto bastante programas como a Zorra Total e Pânico D reune forças, conjura duas katanas e avança em direção à iruka

Iruka: Maldito humano... executando jutsu nada ah.. cabou o chakra.. imaginava... junta forças e arremessa kunais e shurikens que resta

Yuki: sem forças para desviar, tem o corpo atravessado por kunais e shurikens avança e enfia as katanas no peito de Iruka ah...

Iruka: fecha os olhos maldito humano... vira cinzas e desaparece morto

Yuki: cai encostado na rocha ah... já era ' olha pro "céu" boa sorte...

2 minutos depois, cai deitado, cansado -.-²²²

--Arena N° 4—

Shydo: explodindo aura AHHH segurando seus machados e rebatendo contra hao

Hao: rebatendo com sua katana Engula ISSO! FIREBLOW! aponta o canhão gigante na cabeça de Shydo um laser de fogo, parecendo plasma sai com pressão

Shydo: coloca uma de suas asas na frente e é levado para trás se abaixa e voa rente ao chão, esquivando o laser, soca o chão

Hao: para o ataque e pula, se desviando de inúmeros pilares de luz dourada que saem da terra aleatóriamente, desintegrando qualquer matéria que as toque Arg..

Shydo: Não Vai escapar! lançando uma metralhadora de machados dourados

Hao: fugindo e defendendo os machados com a katana desgraçado... lança seu laser no chão, o impulsionando para cima no ar começa a tirar seguidamente em Shydo

Shydo: desviando Hseu SoF é suficiente para meu Golden Wing? voa de encontro à Hao o soca na barriga

Hao: cospe sangue, porém sorri Ingênuo.. inexperiente com armadilhas...

Shydo: o que?!

Hao: abraça Shydo

Shydo: O que vc pretende... não!

Hao: sorriso único jeito contra seu poder... 3...

Shydo: Você é louco! Me solte! encravando machados em Hao

Hao: suportando 2...

Shydo: MOOORRRAAAAA!!! conjura uma lança de luz e vai atacar o coração de Hao

Hao: 1...

--Arena N° 2—

Leuo: em pé, de um lado da arena, de costas para D.Leuo esperando resultado

D. Leuo: idem

Leuo: sabe... nós somos abençoados com velocidade.. mas isso está me matando...

D. Leuo: concordo... Sugastes toda minah energia vital neste ultimo ataque...

Leuo: idem... sente algo em seu corpo, se ajoelha e cospe sangue, sentindo dor infinita Ah... vira para trás

D. Leuo: sorriso tentes quando puder, chá de groselha com ervas finas.. são interessantes... cospe sangue e cai no chão, vira cinzas e voa com o "vento"

Leuo: sentado, cansado Obrigado.. quando tudo acabar, lembrarei disso... observando uma arena com feixes dourados, repentinamente uma explosão vermelha gigante o faz recuar Mas o quê?! HAO!! tenta se levantar não consegue Maldita perna...! HAOOO!!!!

Leuo fica vendo uma explosão constante e vermelha, como uma auto-explosão.. após um tempo, não vê nada mais, e apenas um corpo caindo daquela esfera de fogo anterior devolta ao chão

--Arena Final—

Shion: alcança Uff.. encherga uma cruz gigante no fundo com Saber amarrada nela, dormindo Ah...

Voz: Eu sou o último obstáculo por agora...

Shion: Bah.. eu conheço você... reitra sua katana brilhante apareça logo.. Chonchu.

Chonchu: sai das sombras

Fim Cap 9

Cap 10

--Arena Final—

Shion: coça a cabeça Ah... isso vai ser complicado...

Chonchu: encarando com uma katana Isso vai resolver muitos problemas anteriores /Hum

Shion: Vc crsceu de um jeito bastante errado apoia a espada no chão e se apoia nela Olhando uma grande Cruz negra atrás dele, com Saber inconsciente desmaiada E essa mulher também...

Chonchu: olha pra ela também é, ela é bonitinha xD podia ser minha noiva /hum

Shion: ahuaoehsauoheuoasheusa XD nem em sonho ela ia te aceitar uu

Chonchu: Me chamando de feio agora? Uu

Shion: Vc sabe que é, não preciso dizer uu

Chonchu: Mesmo humor de sempre uu'' empunha a espada

Shion: e Vc também continua igual, vem não XD empunha a sua

Chonchu: andando em sua direção essa é a última luta para um de nós, certo?

Shion: andando ao encontro sim senhor... começa a correr

Chonchu: Isso vai ser divertido... corre

Shion: Veremos se o aprendiz supera o mestre, ou se continua o mesmo pirralho! pressiona o cabo da espada e ela brilha luminosidade, como um raio de luz branco YUME!!

Chonchu: Nem em sonho.. Shion-sensei! aperta o cabo e a espada começa a liberar energia negra envolta, a deixando totalmente negra, o oposto da espada se Shion AKUMU!!

As duas espadas se chocam, fazendo uma explosão com raios brancos e pretos pra todos os lados

--Arena N° 3 (Subconsciente de Hitsu)—

Sobre um prédio, Hitsugaya com seu bankai ativado: Asas e cauda gigante de gelo, mão esquerda coberta de gelo formando um braço de hyourinmaru, mão direita tomada de gelo formando a cabeça de hyourinmaru com uma katana, ombros com espinhos de gelo e corpo todo protegido; sobre outro, Dark Hitsugaya com seu bankai ativado: Asas gigantes de morcego, Cauda gigane espinhosa, mão esquerda coberta de gelo negro formando uma mão de shydarinmaru, mão direita com a cabeça de Shydarinmaru com sua katana, ombros e corpo com proteção

Hitsu: aura azul envolta He... agora não reclame sobre vantagens e desvantagens...

D. Hitsu: EU reclamar? aura negra Mais credo... salta e voa em direção à Hitsu

Hitsu: enfrente, rebatendo espadas, produzindo uma explosão de gelo envolta deles Arg... chuta a barriga de D. Hitsu e lança Hyourinmaru da ponta de sua espada nele

D. Hitsu: voa pra trás Aw... lança Shydarinmaru contra e empata o ataque, anulando fica parado no ar, fazendo um movimento com as mãos Hadou #73!

Hitsu: Maldito, olha envolta 6 lâminas de energia circulando seu corpo, o prendendo e imobilizando Merda.. tentando se soltar olha pra trás e vê D. Hitsu enfiando a katana em seu peito ... cospe sangue

D. Hitsu: Ahn... droga, quase peguei o coração... não ia te dar uma morte dolorosa, mas agora... sinto muito gira um pouco a espada

Hitsu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! não aguentando a dor

D. Hitsu: Quê? Eu não to sentindo nada mas.. o quê? O.o

Hitsu: sangrando a boca e o peito, pega a lamina negra com sua mão direita sorriso

D. Hitsu: Maldito! enfia mais

Hitsu: cospe mais sangue, continua segurando Seus ataques são fortes... já sei... não te matarei apenas.. olha pra ele sorrindo audaciosamente eu vou controlar você, seu filha da mãe. a lâmina negra se congela onde foi tocada

D. Hitsu: Desgraçado... puxa forte a katana para o pescoço com o intiuito de cortar o corpo todo; ao colocar força a katana se quebra na região congelada

Hitsu: tira a lamina de seu corpo sorrindo, olhos totalmente brancos pula para trás, sangrando

D. Hitsu: joga a katana no chão com força, avança voando rente ao chão com suas asas e cauda gigante MOOORRA! prepara um soco

Hitsu: com o corpo de hyourinmaru no seu braço esquerdo, defende o soco e joga o braço de D. Hitsu pra cima

D. Hitsu: Ahhh Não! sem reação, joga sua cauda gigante, como um espinho contra a testa de Hitsu

Hitsu: fúria AHHH!!! chuta a cauda de D. Hitsu como se fosse um brinquedo, e o quebra, despedaçando se ajoelha perante D. Hitsu e mete um soco no peito de D. Hitsu cospe sangue e fica parado na posição

D. Hitsu: fica paralisado, olhando Hitsu ajoelhado, com o punho em seu peito cospe sangue azul seu merda... as asas gigantes, a cauda e toda a armadura de gelo se despedaça inteira caindo todos os fragmentos no chão

Hitsu: sombra do cabelo nos olhos eu falei...

Do punho de Hitsu, através do corpo de D. Hitsu, Sai Hyourinmaru branca, logo depois some, deixando um grande buraco no corpo de D. Hitsu

D. Hitsu: desgraçado... cai no teto do prédio em que estão, e começa a se desintegrar, com a aura de Shydarinmaru chorando

Hitsu: He... cospe sangue, olhos inconscientes e cai no chão de seu prédio

--Arena Final—

Shion: ajoelhado num canto da arena, espada branca numa mão fica mais branca ainda e se multiplica em duas corre e ataca com as duas espadas brancas

Chonchu: faz o mesmo com sua espada negra; defende, e joga Shion para trás Não me venha com moleza Sensei, senao não conseguirá me derrotar! estende uma espada em direção à Shion, e raspa a outra por cima dela pra frente como se fosse manteiga no pão, com isso, lança mísseis negros

Shion: desviando dos mísseis eu ainda quero ver quanto você evoluiu, mas parece que não tenho tempo... segura um com a lâmina de suas espadas e a lança devolta

Chonchu: absorve com suas espadas ... bah... então venha com tudo!

Shion: ahuahauhau XD acha que é quem pra mandar em mim? enfia com tudo a espada no solo YUME! Vaaai! uma cratera vai se abrindo na arena, em direção à Chonchu, e na venda que vai se abrindo, luz extremamente forte saindo

Chonchu: tampando os olhos Arg... começa a ser circulado por uma aura negra, meio roxa avança sobre Shion O que vc quer fazer com isso afinal?! Tentar me cegar?

Shion: parado, ajoelhado na espada

Chonchu: pff mete uma das espadas negras na testa de Shion espada atravessa como se ele fosse uma ilusão, e o corpo de shion fica imovel

Vários corpos do Shion aparecem como se fossem feitas da luz que cerca Chonchu

Chonchu: olhando envolta e vendo vários "Shions" Maldito! atacando um por um Morra!!!!! atacando todos e nenhum fazendo efeito

Shion: todos se preparam e atacam ao mesmo tempo com suas espadas, perfurando Chonchu

Chonchu: AHHHHHH!!! sentindo seu corpo ser perfurado por todas as espadas de todas as ilusões, mas olha pro próprio corpo e não vê nenhuma ferida como.. maldito.. AHHHHH!!!!! não aguentando de pé

Shion: Não resista diante da luz da salvação. mais ilusões aparecem da luz da rachadura, que vai abrindo; e vai espetando o corpo de Chonchu

Chonchu: AH! aflito, não aguentando de dores, ajoelha Maldito... cai dentro da Fenda de Shion no solo e a luz acaba

Shion: corpo ajoelhado na espada, se levanta Não tente Chonchu, as Luzes são mais poderosas... se dirige à Saber na cruz Acorde joga um pouco de luz em seu rosto

Saber: abre os olhos lentamente Ah.. ahh... Me soltem! Você! Quem é Você?! tentando se livrar Maldito!! escutando passos

Shion: sorri e olha pra trás encherga o povo chegando

Shura: chega na arena final carregando Cloud nos ombros ...

Haru: chega caminhando com Yuki e Hao nos ombros Ah... Shion... Saber!

Leuo: chega manco junto com Hitsu apoiando com Hao nas costas Shion.. está limpo?

Shion: Sim... tudo acabou...

Saber: H-Haru.. você..veio

Haru: Claro que sim XD todos viemos...

Shion: solta Saber e ela sai correndo para encontrar eles

Voz: Malditos... Não escaparão... pula cansado da abertura Chonchu com sua espada negra enfraquecida, cansado corre em direção à Shion pelas costas Não escaparão das Trevas!!!!!!!!

Shion: humpf vira e soca o rosto de Chonchu sem poder nenhum Estúpido. agarra a camiseta dele e começa a socar, magoado Idiota!! Ignorante... pq escolheu esse caminho?

Chonchu: As Trevas vão dominar esse mundo Shion-sensei.. nem mesmo o senhor é capaz de mudar isso... sorriso

Todos: silêncio

Shion: joga com força Chonchu contra a Cruz

Chonchu: bate forte contra a cruz, no centro dela

Shion: estica os braços e olhos ficam brancos, fala umas palavras em latim aparentente, e junta um punho contra o outro na frente de seu peito Você está errado... As Trevas perecerão e a Luz reinará! uma coluna de luz gigante sai do solo e envolve toda a cruz e Chonchu nela

Chonchu: AHH!!! O QUE É ISSO?! seu corpo começa a se despedaçar e evaporar

Shion: A Purificação do Senhor... A partir de agora, é ELE quem vai decidir seu destino...

Chonchu: NÃO! AH..Maldito! sai um laser negro de de cada orifício do rosto de Chonchu AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Corpo de Chonchu evapora

tudo fica normal, o "céu" fica um pouco mais claro

Shion: cai deitado no chão

Narrador: Após isso, Todos correram para o socorrer. E assim que Shion recuperou sua mente e sanidade, todos seguiram uma passarela atrás da cruz onde ligava diretamente com o final do 1° Inferno Gelado.

--1° Inferno Gelado—

Ray: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! foge de um pé gande azul

Kimi: vai e mata Há! ÒÓ

Naru: Ah... correndo de uma cobra branca gigante

Kimi: vai e mata Há! ÒÓ

Ichigo: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kimi: vai O Quê? ÒÓ preparado para matar

Ichigo: Meu pé adormeceu com todo esse frio uu

Kimi: soca ¬¬

Naru: Kimi.. aponta

Eles se viram e vêem o povo chegando, ao longe

Ray: CLOUDDDDD ! ¬ voa encima

Ichigo: CLOOUUUD ! ¬ voa encima da Ray

Naru: corre e abraça Haru

Haru: er.. o-o#

Saber: ... sai andando disfarçadamente

Kimi: ajuda todos os outros a sentarem

Ray: HITSUU çç O Cloud não tá se mechendo! Não me diga que... oo corre chorando

Ichigo: Clouddd! ;O; Acorda vadio tapa

Todos: silêncio

Ichigo: droga... DROGA! sai correndo

Kimi: quem mais?

Haru: Hao e Cloud... cade Kure?

Kimi: eu ia perguntar o mesmo...

algum tempo depois, antes de anoitecer, estavam todos eles escondidos e aquecidos dentro de uma caverna, fazendo silêncio, em homenagem aos sacrificados

Saber: vendo Haru sentado ou lado de Naru, ciumes nah...

Leuo: Hao... idiota, pq tivemos que passar por isso?!

Haru: O que está insinuando?

Leuo: Sacrificamos a vida de Hao, Kurenai e Cloud para salvar apenas uma! levanta

Saber: sem palavras

Todos: quietos

Hitsu: soca leuo Ela é importante, sem falar que é a nossa chave de sairmos daqui. Você gostaria de estar no lugar dela? Idiota...

Kimi: olhando pra fora da caverna, estranhando gente...?

uma sombra caminha em direção à caverna

Todos: preparam suas armas

Sombra: ficando mais visível

Shura: oo não é possível...

Sombra: cai demaiada na abertura da caverna

Hitsu: pula na sombra e a leva para dentro Kure? Kurenai! Acorde!

fim Cap 10

Cap 11

--1° Inferno gelado--

Hitsu: pula na sombra e a leva para dentro Kure? Kurenai! Acorde!

Leuo: oo dando água

Povo: atônito

Kurenai: pele esbranquiçada, como se faltasse sangue, recobrando consciência Ahh... Hitsugaya?

Hitsu: Kure! Vc está viva! Graças a Deus...

Leuo: leva ela para algum lugar seguro

Haru: Pois bem... O que fazemos agora?

Shion: levanta-se Escutem todos... fracos... fracos de espírito! Não suportam ver algum amigo morto que já ficam chorando e se jogando no chão. Imagina pra mim que vi 4?! O que vocês acham?!

Todos: silêncio

Shion: Para mim, que já vi muita gente morta, muitas delas pelas minhas mãos, isso já não é grande coisa. Hao me deixou visado que se precisasse, iria se sacrificar, e passar a mim o cargo de líder nesta "excursão".

Haru: Então, Shion... o que faremos agora?

Shion: sorriso no rosto Vamos atrás do Hao

Todos?? OO

--Castelo de Váh—

Shin: assistindo à reprises das lutas do grupo de Shion no inferno

Kadin: chega junto Interessante como assim que Shion chega na última arena, a trasmissão acaba, né/Hum Aliás, quer um pouco? oferece uma garrafa de cerveja negra

Shin: corta a garrafa ao meio em fração de segundos, com a palma da mão

Kadin: medo oov afasta Não briga comigo ;O; sou só uma criança feliz ;;

DK: aparece junto a Naty

Naty: Shin, Cadê Váh?

Shin: Ocupado.

Naty: eu perguntei ONDE ele está.

Shin: e eu respondi que ele está OCUPADO.

Naty: maldito... fecha o punho e aura negra contorna a mão

DK: segura naty Calma cochicha ele não conhece o poder das magas ainda..

Naty: ... YAIUHAUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAU relaxa e desaparece numa sombra

Shin: Ela realmente acha que sendo uma maga pode me derrotar?

DK: Eu salvei sua pele, acredite uu'

Shin: tanto faz...

Dk: Onde está a princesa Kah?

Kadin: Ela foi até as masmorras alimentar o prisioneiro...

Dk: Oh.. o.o prisioneiro?

Shin: É, o traidor de Váh.

Liho: escutando escondida

Shin: Quer falar alguma coisa Liho?

Liho: Na-na-na-nada não ' volta a digitar

--Castelo de Váh (Masmorras)—

Franco: encostado numa parede, cheio de curativos no corpo

Kah: oferecendo comida e água Aceite...

Franco: dá um tapa na bandeja Maldita... Não chegue perto de mim... Você junto com tudo isso perecerá!!!

Kah: nervo soca ÒÓ

Franco: xx'

Kah: Não diga coisas sem saber, sou contra Váh, ele sabe disso mas não posso fugir daqui. Me diga, como eles foram para o inferno?

Franco: oõ'

Kah: fecha o punho ÒÓ

Franco: Er.. eu mandei eles pra lá, com exceção de Hitsugaya D' Eles foram treinar para lutar contra vocês...

Kah: Espero que estejam bem...

Franco: Eles devem retornar hoje à noite. Já deu o prazo de tempo... Um exército rebelde aparecerá em frente ao castelo hoje a noite, e pela manhã, Hao e os outros atacarão o castelo, trazendo-nos liberdade.

Shin: òh que interessante /Hum aparece de uma sombra qualquer

Franco: Ah.. merda.

--8° Inferno Gelado—

conversa entre sombras

Budha Shura: He.. é... eles realmente acabaram com nossos subordinados.

Budha Kannon: Era o mínimo a se fazer...

Budha Asura: Nós devemos aproveitar agora e acabar com eles!

Budha Shiva: Não... sh... eu quero sentir o poder deles.. eu realmente quero.

Budha Kannon: Quanto stress...

Budha Asura: vc parece ter um plano Kannon, ou melhor, espero que tenha.

Budha Kannon: Aizeen já está tomando conta disso, não se preocupem.

Budha Shura: Aizeen?! Ele é um inútil! Ele só tema habilidade de s...

Budha Kannon: Eu garanto que ele está tomando conta disso.

Budha Shura:... Oh... entendo.

Budha Shiva: De qualquer modo, vamos aplicar o mesmo plano da outra vez?

Budha Asura: Dar certo 1 vez não significa dar certo duas vezes...

Budha Shura: Caramba, que dedução maravilhosa.

Budha Asura: Vai pro inferno.

Budha Kannon: chega de palhaçada. Vamos seguindo Shiva. Cada um em seu posto, eles não devem demorar muito para chegar.

--1° Inferno Gelado (noite)—

Shion: conversando com Hitsu, Shura e Leuo Nós avançaremos por este caminho. aponta ele é mais perigoso e trabalhoso, porém é mais rápido até o castelo.

Haru: sentado, enrolado numa coberta, escrevendo algo

Saber: chega o que fazes?

Haru: Um diário de nossa viagem por aqui. Lembrei das escrituras quando descobrimos a Ray e você e achei interessante marcar presença também.

Naru: Ohayo.

Saber: ...

Haru: Bom noite Naru-chan / Não está cansada?

Saber: humpf. sai

Naru: o que ela tem? o-o

Inner Naru: Yeah uú

Haru: não sei, o.o bem.. terminei.. vou lá treinar um pouco mais.

Inner Naru: NOOO çç

Yuki: Não fique assim ray ;; eu sei que isso machuca, mas você tem de superar...

Ray: Eu quero que você, seu filho, e sua família do caralho se fodam, se vc não desaparecer da minha frente, pode ter certeza que algo não muito bom com os osso do seu corpo vai acontecer.

Yuki: oov afasta, encosta sem querer no ichigo

Ichigo: O QUE É CARALHO?!

Yuki: WAHHH!!! sai correndo

Kimi: junto a Kurenai, a observando enquanto ela come alguma coisa da mochila do Haru Qualquer coisa é só falar kure \o

Kurenai: comendo Ah sim, brigada, vc é gentil

Kimi: oõ' eu hein... sai

Kurenai: vê ele saindo, sorri estranhamente

Hitsu: Então está tudo certo. Agora diga, como trazer de volta a Vida Hao e cloud?

Shion: Por hora concentrem-se nas batalhas.

Leuo: Ok...

Shura: Hail \o.o 

--1° Inferno Gelado(dia seguinte)—

Narrador: Então a segunda parte da jornada realmente começou, com o objetivo agora de enfrentar os grandes Budhas e assim trazerem Hao e Cloud à vida novamente. Estava à frente Shion, com seu manto branco, cabelos castanhos e uma armadura de correntes pelo corpo, por baixo de um sobretudo esbranquiçado. Logo atrás estava Hitsu com uma jaqueta azul rasgada, e sua calça quase caindo, se não fosse por um cinto preto, logo ao lado de Haru, e sua roupa laranja desbotada, do outro lado, yuki e Shura vestidos quase iguais, com uma blusa verde, e calças rasgadas. Assim sendo, Ray e Ichigo com sua roupa de princesa estavam sendo arrastadAs por Kimi, sem camisa e uma calça branca gigante, Saber, com sua roupa de amazona estava procurando envergonhadamente ficar próxima de Haru, enquanto Leuo, com seu tuxedo e Naru com uma roupa improvisada estavam mais atrás dando apoio à Kure.

Shion: Vamos mais rápido.

Ray: mas... ;-;

Leuo: estamos com pressa? apoiando Kure

Kure: obrigada Leuo vc é um ótimo rapaz, espero que um dia se case e seja feliz

Leuo: ...?

Shion: ah esqueci de mencionar... amanhã de noite será equivalente ao dia da Terra em que seu exército precioso chegará para ajudar-lhes... ajudar quem se não chegarmos lá?

Hitsu: Correndo, em quanto tempo chegamos ao palácio?

Shion: temos possibilidade de mais uma parada, mais tarde. Preparem-se, uma tempestade de neve.

Haru: Mais uma?

Yuki e Shura: ficam um em cada lado do grupo e protegem todos com seu escudo verde

A tempestade intensifica-se, arremessando pedaços de montanhas neles, e uma delas quebra a barreira

Shura: merda.

Leuo: chuta os pedaços maiores devolta, com sua superforça e rapidez

Haru: faz um novo bloqueio de fogo, esperando que funcione

Shion: tempestade acabando... cada vez mais forte... arg.. e isso ainda é o 3° Inferno.

Gigante de gelo: aparece ameaçando matar todos

Hitsu: Estamos sem tempo pra isso! joga hyourinmaru na testa do Gigante, congelando a cabeça dele pula e chuta ela, despedaçando sua cabeça e matando o gigante

Narrador: E eles continuaram avançando, parecendo que aquela tortura, aquele frio e as tempestades nunca acabariam, monstros mais fortes aparecendo e tornando-se um empecilho no caminho deles.. mas enfim, eles alcançaram o 7° Inferno Gelado. E assim que Shion disse "Acamparemos aqui, finalmente" Todos choraram ajoelhados agradecendo por aquele sacrificio ter acabado, felizes, fizeram uma caverna dentro de uma pedra grande congelada para descansar enquanto Haru fazia fogo.

Hitsu: fora da caverna, junto A Shion, Haru, Leuo e yuki, encarando a abertura do 8° Inferno que era diferente do normal, existia uma porta fechada. E agora Shion?

Shion: Abrir não será problema. O problema é o que está dentro, isso sim /Hum

Shura: Analisando a porta como é lá dentro?

Shion: saiba que não é nada agradável... e aproveitando. Seremos nós que adentraremos e enfrentaremos os Budhas, portanto vão descansar por agora.

eles entram na caverna, todos dormindo

Kurenai: acorda sorrindo sai da caverna

Yuki: Se incomoda e acorda, percebe Kure saindo Nah... vai atrás dela, sai da caverna

Kurenai: andando meio longe da caverna

Yuki: frio Kurenai! KURE! vai mais depressa socorrer ela

Kure: vira e sorri

Yuki: vendo Kure mudar sua fisionomia .. mas o que é você?!

Kure: aparece atrás de Yuki vc não precisa saber...

Yuki: sente um sabor de sangue ao ver uma kunai atravessada em seu pescoço, em seguida não sente mais nada e cai no chão

Kure: deformada, volta ao rosto de Kurenai e vira pra trás, voltando pra caverna, se depara com Shion e Shura oh.. Oi! Que surpresa

Shura: atônito Mas... mas... ajoelha e fica vendo o corpo de seu pai morto

Shion: He... então eu estava certo...

Kure: hun? do que está falando shion aproxima

Shion: ilumina a face de Kure com a luz que sai de seu punho vc pergunta a mim o que Eu estou fazendo, Aizeen? Shura, sinto muito você ter de ver estas cenas.

Shura: sem palavras

Shion: retira a espada Isso acaba aqui! avaça sobre aizeen

Budha Aizeen: assuma aparência de Hao por alguns instantes, enquanto defende o ataque

Shion: se abala emocionalmente por um brevíssimo período

budha aizeen: Vacilo! joga a espada de Shion para o chão e decepa-o com sua espada

Shion: corpo decepado, se transforma em luz, se mostrando falso

Aizeen: pula para trás, escapando de um fulminante ataque de Shion verdadeiro por cima dele para quê a pressa? se transforma em uma pombinha negra sorrindo, e atravessa o portão do 8° Inferno Gelado como um fantasma

Shura: recobra consciência... Pai... PAI! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! agarra o corpo do pai, chorando desesperadamente

Shion: Tire disso a Raiva pelos Budhas pequeno Shura, vc precisará ao assumir o posto de seu pai nas lutas de amanhã. sombra nos olhos agora vamos...

Shura: Eu vou em seguida... pode ir...

Shion: sai

Shura: Pai... irei te vingar... pega o bracelete do pai, ao tocar ele brilha intensamente ? seu bracelete verde começa a brilhar também

Shura pega os dois braceletes e junta os dois, os fusionando automaticamente e formando um novo bracelete maior e vermelho

Shura: mas... veste o bracelete vermelho, uma onda de energia espiritual toma conta do corpo de Shura AHHH!!! O quê?!!!!!

--Inner Shura—

Voz: Filho...

Shura: Pai?

Yuki: Você sente este novo poder?

Shura: Sim.. o que é ele?

Yuki: É quando dois descendentes da familia do bracelete sagrado se juntam em um só corpo..

Shura: Quer dizer que...?

Yuki: Estamos juntos por agora. É meu último suspiro, o bracelete vermelho não tem tanta validade, logo ele perecerá, até lá estarei contigo... contigo apenas...

--/Inner Shura—

Shura: voz dupla Hohohoho Yeah! Este poder é extraordinário! Pai você é incrível! fecha os punhos Preparem-se Budhas Malditos... Olha o horizonte, um clareamento começa a aparecer

Fim Cap 11

Cap 12

8° Inferno Gelado

Castelo Budha

Kanon: Eles já estão aqui...

Shura: Então, vamos ter que apelar mesmo pra isso.

Aizeen: Pois é... Infelizmente.

Asura: Vamos nos preparar, eles estão mais fortes. Foi um erro mandar os Darks.

Kanon: Acredito que não, vai ser mais divertido

Shura: humpf... sai em direção à uma Torre

Asura: fazer o quê... sai

Aizeen: ... Vamos acabar com essa pertulência.

--porta para o 8° Inferno Gelado—

dia

Shion: Estamos quase no fim, é hoje que as tropas da princesa Meroko chegam, precisamos ser rápidos...

Hitsu: com as mãos no bolso, encostado em alguma coisa de olhos fechados

Shion: ...nós iremos lá dentro [bacabar[/b com isso...

Shura: apertando os punhos e produzindo raios luminosos vermelhos pelo braço

Shion: ...Estamos colocando nossas vidas nisso desde o começo...

Leuo: termina de tomar uma xícara de chá e a quebra com um peteleco no ar

Shion: ... Voltaremos ao mundo superior, nós estamos lutando para isso! Estamos indo...

Todos: olhando para ele com ar de heroismo

Shion: ... Enquanto o resto de vocês ficam aqui sentados, esperando bunitinhos 3

Ray: O QUÊ?! EU QUERO IR!! ÒÓ

Ichigo: Deixe ela ir uu não faz falta...

Ray: ... pula no ichigo maldito uu' você devia me ajudar...

Ichigo: MalditA, olha o respeito! U---U E ajudar nada, você tá tentando me roubar o Cloud U-U

Ray: Cloud... o-o CLOOOOOOOUD!!!!!!!!!! ÇÇ se isola

Shion: ... –.-' Cadê o Haru?

Saber: H-Haru? desespera, olha Haru mais atrás conversando com Naru ...

Kimi: ' opa...

--

Haru: Certeza?

Naru: Sim sim - entregando

Haru: Eu juro te devolver XD# coloca no pulso uma corrente

Naru: É bom mesmo que devolva uu

Haru: XD agora preciso ir... cuidado, ok? uu...

Naru: eu sei me cuidar uu'

Haru: Mesmo assim, você sabe, Kimi estará com você e além do ma...

Naru: interrompe com um pequeno beijo

Haru: paralisado

Naru: Você VAI me devolver.

--

Saber: de longe, vendo tudo, cai arrasada na neve eu... ah...

Kimi: Pois é.. terei problemas... o-o

Shion: vamos logo com isso... joga um jato de luz dentro da fechadura da porta, a abrindo

Porta: abrindo-se, se mostrando uma nuvem totalmente negra

Hitsu: chega em kimi Você é o responsável por tudo o que acontecer com elas, ok? u-u

Kimi: Sim senhor! Ò-Ó

Hitsu: Besta... soca de leve o ombro, meio entristecido ;-;

Kimi: Boa sorte ;; soca também

Hitsu: ... chuta longe uu' humpf... vai na direção da porta

Kimi: voa \x.x\

--

Shura: de costas para todos, focando a porta

Ray: pula nas suas costas Boo 8D finje ir dar um soco

Shura: oo' se protege

Ray: dá um beijinho no rosto '-'

Shura: confuso ?????? Não vai me bater?

Ray: Pq bateria? '-'

Shura: Pq quando vc pula em mim você me bate pq é violenta, chata e me odeia?

Ray: .. Violenta o caralho seu filha da puta nanico! Vai da o c...

Ichigo: arrasta Ray pra longe see ya shura \o

--

Leuo: sentado, esperando todos se despedirem Ah...

Shion: do lado Não vai se despedir?

Leuo: Despedir de quem?

Shion: ah... entendo...

Leuo: ...

Shion: não se preocupe agora vamos.

Leuo:de pé Tch..

Narrador: E então Haru, Hitsu, Leuo, Shura e Shion adentram o Portal para o 8° Inferno Gelado. Naru, Ichigo, Ray, ficam nas mãos de Saber e Kimi no 7° Inferno. Eles sabiam que poderiam não regressar mais, mas sabiam que não tinham outra escolha. Começava ali as últimas batalhas.

8° Inferno Gelado

Diferente. Este último inferno não era de Neve, na verdade não era sequer frio. Era de temperatura agradável porém possuía uma força gravitacional elevada, dificultando a caminhada

Haru: Meus ombros estão pesados... Arg..

Hitsu: Minhas roupas parecem de ferro xx'

Leuo: Me sinto lerdo

Shion: Leuo, quanto é 9 vezes 8? eé

Leuo: soca não nesse sentido uu'

Shion: \xx\

Haru: esperem!

Todos: Param oi? o.o

Haru: Não está um pouquinho frio? olha pro lado e vê uma tempestade de pedras de gelo indo em sua direção

Hitsu:pula no ar Ice Shield! uma grossa bolha de gelo contorna eles

Leuo: o que diabos súbitos foi isso? Uma tempestade de neve do nada? '

Shion: Nah, relaxem, vai ficar pior o.o

Eles: ...

Narrador: Terremotos, chuvas ácidas, tornados de fogo, ventos cortantes vinham a acontecer e pegá-los de surpresa. Mas pouco a pouco eles superavam as forças que vinham contra eles. E então avistaram um castelo, que castelo magnífico era! Com torres e tudo o que tinha de direito. Haviam chegado.

Shion: explode a porta com sua bomba de luz

Shura: Como você explode uma porta com luz? Oõ

Shion: Como você tem essa idade e é desse tamanho? Oõ

Shura: ...

Haru: segura Shura XD'

Shion: existem três torres aqui, cada um contém um Budha, provavelmente; Há uma porta para o Porão do castelo onde estará outro. O 5° deixem comigo.

Todos: Hai.

Shion: Ao terminarem o serviço, voltem aqui para o Hall principal imediatamente. A partir de agora, suas verdadeiras lutas começarão. Boa sorte... Vivam.

Todos: desaparecem

Torre N°1

Um quarto decorado com móveis antigos, ambiente escuro

Leuo: entra wow.. que quarto bonito o-o

Kanon: Gostou? sentado numa cadeira

Leuo: er.. não mais... o.o

Kanon: Bah. Vc deveria se acostumar, já que passará a eternidade este local.

Leuo: Ah..não gostei das cortinas /Hum

Kanon: Eu pensei em preto pra combinar com o nome, mas vermelho foi opinião da Asura /hum

repentinamente o ar dentro do quarto explode, colocando chamas nos móveis; explosão originada de um choque entre um chute de Leuo conta outro chute de Kanon

Porão

Um porão de uma casa ordinária, com móveis normais amontoados

Shura: desce as escadas Isso me parece familiar...

Aizeen: Gostou do meu porão? aparece, com seu manto cinza, ao lado de um monte de cadáveres

Shura: escuta a voz de Aizeen; olhos se tornam pálidos se vira em sua direção com o corpo circulado totalmente de Aura vermelha AIZEEEEEEEEEEENNN!

Aizeen: Óh... vermelho, o que aconteceu com o pobre e fraco verde?

Shura: corre na direção de Aizeen, com um machado vermelho gigante em cada mão MALDITOOO!!!

Aizeen: puxa uma espada da cintura e defende com apenas ela os dois machados, igualando a força; sorrindo Já? Que pressa...

Shura: sorriso Você acaba aqui, filha da...! o Machado gigante esquerdo se transformar em uma espécie de Tchaco, circulando e prendendo a espada de Aizeen

Aizeen: O quê?! recua

Shura: O machado gigante direito se transforma em uma soqueira que envolve todo o braço direito de Shura Morra! soca com toda a força que a raiva permite a barriga de Aizeen

Aizeen: recua um pouco com o impacto e começa a sorrir

Shura: tenta tirar o braço e não consegue Mas o quê?!

Aizeen: sai do lado de sua caixa Toráxica, por dentro da capa um 3° e um 4° braço, segurando o punho de Shura

Shura!!!!!!!!!!

Torre N°2

mais um quarto, porém estranho, com uma altura de 20 metros do chão ao Teto, e cerca de 15 de cumprimento

Shiva: sentada sobre uma poltrona afiando seu punhal e cortando seu braço por prazer Ah..

alguém bate na porta

Shiva: sorriso Ocupado... cortando seu rosto inteiro, enquanto inexplicavelmente suas feridas no braço se curavam sozinhas, rapidamente

Porta explode em chamas

Haru: Nunca diga à Haru glory que está ocupado [8)

Shiva: levanta e pega outro punhal você é até bonito... ficaria a eternidade comigo aqui?

Haru: vendo os braços se curando Puta merda, um Budha Emo[:o Acho que não Miss...

Shiva: Ah.. eu sinto... está vindo...

Haru: vê a pele de Shiva começar a se mexer estranhamente Eita oo  
Shiva: fecha os olhos, dá um passo para trás e aponta a palma da mão para o Haru; A pele começa a ser cortada por dentro, e do braço de Shiva sai inúmeras facas laminosas em direção à Haru, como uma saraivada

Haru: Caralho.. pula e fica se jogando de uma parede à outra WTH é ela?!

Shiva: inconsciente, começa a seguir os movimentos de Haru, agora com os dois braços

Haru: se joga atrás de uma mesa perdida; a derruba e imediatamente a chuta para Shiva, servindo de proteção para as facas e abrindo uma passagem começa a corre na sua direção com sua espada AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Shiva: acorda repentinamente tira de dentro do braço uma lança de sangue, rebate a espada de Haru com a lâmina, a joga para baixo, bate na barriga dele com a ponta da lança e o joga na parede

Haru: jogado de costas contra a parede Mas hun? xx

Shiva: É... As vezes meu sangue sobrecarrega...

Haru: Sangue? Você é um demônio... levanta e fica em posição de luta, empunhando a espada

Shiva: Então você ainda não viu nada... sai de cada palma da mão uma katana

Torre N°3

Um quarto incrivelmente pequeno, e totalmente destruído com móveis esmagados

Hitsu: Que cheiro de mofo...

Asura: Então o garoto gelado veio... aparece uma budha com uma espada-chicote em suas mãos, encostada na parede

Hitsu: como você aguenta ficar aqui dentro?

Asura: Que falta de educação... estala o corpo todo

Hitsu: Oh sinto muito, eu sou Hitsugaya.

Asura: Não estou falando disso, tch, deixa pra lá se posiciona no quarto mínimo

Hitsu: posição de Hadous

Asura: você realmente acha que seus poderes de gelo consegue derrubar a Budha da Destruição, que já te estudou?! joga o chicote laminoso na direção da testa do Hitsu

Hitsu: He... Conhece mesmo? sorrindo, olhos ao invés de brancos, tomam a forma dos olhos de Dark Hitsu

Fim cap 12

Cap 13

--Porão--

Aizeen: lança Shura para longe com seus quatro braços; fica em posição de ataque segurando uma katana em cada mão Pequeno Shura! Seu poder é interessante...

Shura: se recompondo Tch... o que eu faço agora... uma katana defendeu dois ataques meus... em questão de poder ou força eu perco...

Aizeen: CADÊ A CONFIANÇA AGORA HEIN? avança rapidamente

Shura: Seu maldito! Tá me subestimando de novo?! MASTERSWORD! o poder combinado dos dois braceletes produzem uma espada gigante e avermelhada, que vai de encontro às 4 katanas

Aizeen: HAHAHAHAHAH!!! quebra facilmente a espada como se fosse de isopor, em seguida soca com o cabo de uma katana o peito de Shura

Shura: arremessado na parede oposta, sangrando, semi-consciente Ah.. bosta... olhando Aizeen vindo na sua direção irado, em câmera lenta

Aizeen: Morra moleque! ataca

Shura: rola escapando do ataque, em estado de pânico

Aizeen: você é inexperiente. Provavelmente o mais fraco de todo o grupo. Você não serve pra nada.. NADA! INÚTIL! vai com sua katana indo de encontro com o peito do garoto

[Inner Shura

Shura: Nada... Inútil... você é um inútil... nem sequer um arranhão fez ainda... pq ainda tenta?

Yuki: Meu filho... Você é forte. Você só precisa abrir essa porta..

Shura: Do que raios você está falando? Eu já estou praticamente morto... lembro de quando éramos felizes, eu, você e a mamãe, eu brincava com meus amigos. Olha onde estou. Afinal, pq estou aqui e não lá, na nossa cidade pacata, protegidos pela Princesa Meroko?

Yuki: Pq o mundo mudou meu filho. E você é uma peça importante dessa mudança. Acorde, eu estou contigo. Você precisa acordar e vencer!

Shura: Mas pq? essa sensação é boa, pai... estou quase vendo uma luz, confortante..

Yuki: Esse é um caminho que você não seguirá por enquanto. Acorde Shura... ACORDE!

[/inner Shura

Aizeen: MAS COMO?!

Shura: cabelos se tornam avermelhados, e crescer um pouco, os olhos tornam-se brancos com circunferências vermelhas, e a voz torna-se dupla novamente segurando a katana de Aizeen com uma mão, sangrando Prepare-se.. hehhe... AUHUAHAUHAUHAUHAU!!!!!!!!!!!

--Torre N° 1—

Kannon: Acho que peguei meu inimigo perfeito... ah.. cansado

Leuo: Obrigado pela parte que me toca... tira a camisa

Kannon: Calma, não é pra tanto o.õ

Leuo: sou todo seu ;

Kannon: chutando inúmeras vezes o ar produzindo meteoros de vento, destruindo tudo envolta

Leuo: socando e chutando os meteoros, desviando suas rotas É só isso? pula na direção de Kannon e começa a atacar um combo de chutes no ar, na direção da cabeça de Kannon, numa velocidade altíssima

Kannon: defendendo-se com os braços, e trocando ataques corporais Isso vai demorar... se afasta

Leuo: Depende da sua boa vontade... cansado, sentindo o peso da gravidade aumentada

Kannon: Então vamos deixar de ser infantis, e pormos um fim nisso... retira das costas algo parecido com uma estrela, bastante laminosa, circulando a mão de Kannon

Leuo: Wow... gostei...

Kannon: Surpreso? corta um móvel ao meio perfeitamente com uma das mãos

Leuo: Um pouco... mas não pense que é só você que tem surpresas.. uma mão nas costas e uma na frente; o ar repentinamente começa a tomar forma de de uma espada de duas lâminas em cada mão

Kannon: o.o Darth Vader?

Leuo: Digamos que.. um 2.0 dele….

ambos se avançam

Kannon: ataca com a estrela esquerda

Leuo: enfia uma de suas lâminas dentro da estrela esquerda e a joga para trás, enquanto chuta Kannon

Kannon: com um movimento da mão esquerda, a estrela volta como se tivesse vida própria nas Costas de Leuo, enquanto defende o chute com seu joelho

Leuo: coloca sua lâmina direita nas costas para se proteger, aproveita e pula por cima de Kannon

Kannon: sem perder tempo, ataca

Leuo: Dragão nas costas brilha AHHH!! coloca as lâminas uma contra a outra formando uma cruz EXPLENDORA!!! um soco de vento leva Kannon contra a parede

Kannon: Magnífico... gostei...

Leuo: Pois é... Meu golpe favorito...

Kannon: EXPLENDORA!!! um soco de vento joga Leuo contra a parede também

Leuo: Hun...?! sangrando na cabeça Isso não é verdade...

Kannon: guarda uma estrela nas costas e em sua mão sobrando, se produz uma lâmina dupla de vento tbm

--Torre N° 2—

Haru: Qual é.. você é um porco-espinho mutante ou algo assim?!

Shiva: Você me acha com cara de Porco-espinho? ;x faz uma pose sensual

Haru: Talvez.. quem sabe um Ouricinho? x

Shiva: avança com suas katanas AHHHH!!!!

Haru: Merda... defende elas com sua Blade ARG! Eu nunca fui bom com mulheres xx

Shiva: sorriso malicioso seu corpo começa a lançar kunais em Haru

Haru: defendendo seu corpo com sua espada o quanto pode; sangrando, ajoelha

Shiva: avança novamente com as katanas

Haru: se abaixa, rola por baixo dela, se levanta dando uma rasteira e a chutando contra a parede

a parede de quebra e Shiva cai da Torre

Um grito desesperado de Shiva, enquanto ela cai

Haru: ofegante por pouco... ah... vai na abertura checar

Shiva: do Pátio do Castelo, lança em Haru uma corrente, o puxando junto

Haru: acorrentado nas pernas Merda... puxado, não resiste em pé

Shiva: Morra Maldito! feridas começam a se curar automaticamente, enquanto prepara suas duas katanas para matar Haru em sua queda

Haru: Não.. observando duas katanas erguidas em sua direção no solo NÃO! OVERDRIVE!... OVERDRIVE!!! nada acontece MERDA!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiva: Adeus.. Haru Glory...

Haru: alcança o Pátio, com sangue na boca e uma katana atravessando seu coração e sua barriga; olha para a corrente em seu punho; não olha mais nada

Shiva: He... me divertiu pelo menos... Dá as costas e sai andando

corpo de Haru começa a pegar fogo, como um incêndio

Shiva: Cheiro estranho... olha para trás bruxa:o

Haru: abre os olhos vermelhos, se levanta com seu corpo totalmente em chamas AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiva: Não... Ah me diz que é brincadeira...

Haru: retira as katanas e as joga no chão ofegante e aparentemente inconsciente

Shiva: Você é um Deus ou algo assim?! Como é possível?!!! preocupada; prepara mais duas katanas em sua mão

Haru: voz rouca AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! abre os braços, as Chamas consomem a camiseta de Haru, e torna seu cabelo alaranjado

Shiva: Não.. Você não pode ser um Deus... Mas você é imortal.. O QUE É VOCÊ?!

Haru: Chamas começam a se modular a modo de formar duas asas angelicais

Shiva: Não.. não pode...

Haru: corpo torna-se mais musculoso, uma espada forma-se em sua mão direita, espada não muito grande, mas grossa sem lâmina de corte aparente, com escritas indecifráveis

Shiva: sorrindo, escondendo o medo Então das Cinzas você deve renascer... Maldito...

Haru: sorri malignamente

--Torre N°3—

Asura: lança a espada chicote na testa de hitsu

Hitsu: olhos dark AHHH!! ergue a perna o suficiente para bater no lado do chicote, o levando para baixo e pisando sobre ele HADOU#33 DEO! soca o ar com a mão aberta na direção de Asura

Asura? hun? Mas o qu- uma bolha de ar contorna Asura com ar extremamente rarefeito dentro, dificultando respiração

Hitsu: DIE BITCH! ELEVE-SE AOS CÉUS , HYOURINMARU!! lança hyourinmaru direto em Asura presa

Asura: ME SUBESTIMANDO SEU MERDINHA CONGELADA?! com seu chicote laminoso, joga ele na vertical contra hyourinmaru, conseguindo a cortar inteira

Hitsu: que poder de destruição...

Asura: Acha que isso vai me prejudicar em algo? Tire todo o ar deste ambiente.. eu não uso ele mesmo...

Hitsu: monstro... apoiado em sua katana

Asura: Abertura! finca o chicote no chão

Hitsu: Eu conheço esse ataque! pula para trás tentando escapar Não vai me imobilizar por baixo!

Asura: Baixo?..

Hitsu: ... maldita chicote atravessa o ombro de hitsu esquerdo, cortando internamente devido à lâmina espaçosa e o puxando para a parede AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Asura: Já baixinho?... sofra MAIS! puxa com mais força

Hitsu: Pq... pq eu não estou me sentindo mais forte unido com o Dark Hitsu...?

Asura: se divertindo

Hitsu: Eu vou morrer...? nah.. morrer não é algo tão ruim assim... já experimentei a morte uma vez...

Asura: O que foi? Não estou escutando! GEMA! HAHAHAHAH

Hitsu: arg... eu mereço tudo isso...? Eu gostaria de ter uma morte mais feliz...

Asura: retira o chicote e volta para a mão

Dark Hitsu: você é um merda.. cadê sua vontade de lutar?

Hitsu: Ah.. sei lá...

Dark Hitsu: já me arrependi disso... vou voltar a tomar esse corpo...

Hitsu: uehuae vai nessa...

Asura: MOORRAAAAAAAAAAAA!! joga chicote no coração

Dark: Se você levar esse ataque esse corpo é meu...

Hitsu: Não vai ser seu... pq não será aqui que morrerei... eu morrerei feliz.. ao lado de quem eu AMO!

Asura: o quê?!

Hitsu: defende o chicote com sua mão esquerda machucada e dormente He...

Asura: ... puxa de volta

Hitsu: não solta e voa junto com o chicote em Asura AHH! chega perto e a joelha com tudo na parede

Asura: quebra a parede e cai da Torre De onde..?

Hitsu: a chuta com força para baixo

Asura: lança seu chicote na ponte de ligação entre as torres para não cair, sobe nele Você não vai sobreviver!

Hitsu: caindo Nós veremos... BANKAI!!!!

--sala de computadores subterrânea—

Budha Shura: falando com o computador Sim, eles chegaram aqui...

Computador: Não esqueça.. nós temos um trato. Não ouse deixá-los voltarem para cá...

Shura: Você acha que nós vamos perder.. normal seu princesa...

Computador: humpf.. princesa... não ouse me lembrar daquela maldita terra...

Shion: aparece ... hehe...

Computador: Quem é esse?

Shura: Shion... como descobriu aqui?

Shion: Não se esqueça que sou veterano nesse lugar... então.. é assim que você faz negócios com a princesa das fadas, Naty Longweiser.

Shura: Isso não é problema seu...

Shion: bom, a partir de agora.. é.

Computador: Incopetente... desliga

Shura: o que você fez não foi legal Shion... punhos eletrizados

Shion: então.. venha me punir... punhos iluminados

Fim cap 13

çao pelas costas e o deixando cair no chm força a espada contra o punho do gigante, a espada entra e atravessa o corpo dele, sa


End file.
